


The Space Between You and Me is Called Discovery

by orphan_account



Series: Learning Each Other [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom Sam Winchester, Enemas, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that Dean's bad habits and reluctance to as for help would have brought them here? To Sam's secret cabin- that was never really a secret, more of a dream- in a realm different from theirs. A realm that let Sam and Dean be brothers and lovers without a second glance. That's great and all, it really is, but how would their surrogate father react to the change? More importantly, how would Sam and Dean themselves adjust? Did they have what each other needed? Well, that is something that will have to answer on their own with time and experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running on Fumes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic on this website so go easy on me. Since the story is about three quarters of the way done there shouldn't bee any long waits for chapters, they will come every Friday night, if for some reason i won't be able to post for a while I will tell you before hand.  
> Sam and Dean are brothers in this, so if that isn't your thing don't read it and definitely don't leave any bitchy comments about it. But friendly comments or questions are always welcome and I will try my best to reply to each one. I would appreciate all the support I can get.  
> Last thing to cover is, this story and plot is mine, but the characters, some of the setting and anything you recognize from the show isn't. I'm just trying to work out some kinks in my writing and thought some people might enjoy it, I get nothing but practice from writing this.

Sam

It was three in the morning, rain was falling from above with a might Sam didn't even think was possible to achieve unless God was pissed. That wouldn't have been a surprise though, if God was pissed, Sam was too. Dean had dragged him to yet another hunt that could have waited till the sun was up to complete. The ghost of Felicity Jameson was haunting an abandoned lot, she wasn't killing people though, no, she was scaring the shit out of them. She had been cremated, but, ironically, her silver cross that she had worn around her neck was still in the house.

The ghost wasn't a serious threat yet Dean decided that it needed to be taken care of right away. At three a.m. in the rain. Sam was fucking pissed to say the least. If it had been just that hunt that he sprinted right through then the younger hunter would have simply rolled his eyes and let his brother have his way. But it wasn't just that hunt, it had been every hunt this month. It was March twenty-first and they had taken on a nest of vampires, a werewolf, two shape shifters, and now, a spirit. During one of the hunts Dean had even refused to get a motel room for them, Sam had slept in the car. After said hunt Dean drove straight to the next one, he didn't stop till he got to the troubled city, the man drove through three states after not sleeping for the duration of a three-day hunt. Sam was running on fumes, and he had slept while Dean was driving, what was fueling Dean? Sam wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

“Sam? What are you doing, Bitch? We gotta find that necklace and blow this popsicle stand." Dean is obviously trying to sound like he isn't as dead or, at least, as sleep deprived as he really is.

“Dean I'm looking for the necklace, unlike you, I am ready to leave and sleep. Sense you won't let me do that till this case is over you don't have to worry about me trying to do anything other than finish this case so we can go back to the motel and sleep." Sam answers in an irritated voice as he searches a dusty dresser for the stupid necklace. The younger hunter looks through the dresser, in the rickety living room, around the kitchen, and in every other crevice on the first floor as Dean goes looking up stairs.

Fifteen minutes of searching later, Dean has the damn piece of jewelry clutched in his fist. He starts a fire in the fireplace to toss the necklace with lots of salt. When the silver is melted down we both sigh in relief and head toward the Impala who is sitting outside waiting to deliver us to the motel. Or he had thought the motel was our destination, Dean seemed to think differently. As he drove farther and farther away Sam became more and more fed up with his path of self-destruction, “Dean, where do you think you're taking us?"

The older Hunter looked at his brother, the dark circles under his eyes were noticeable even in the darkness of the Impala, “we're looking for another hunt. There isn't one here so we are going to leave."

Sam watched his brother squirm in his seat as if he were sick to his stomach with a frown, “Dean, take us back to the motel now."

Dean scoffed, "are you going to make me?"

The younger hunter stared his sibling in the eye, “do I have to make you Dean? It's three thirty in the morning, you haven't slept in days, you are obviously sick, and we have been hunting nonstop for a month! You need a break, I need a break, let's just stay in one place relaxing for a little. Just until you feel better and we both have slept as much as possible."

“Fine Bitch, I'll go back to the motel, and we'll stay the night but then we move on. We keep driving, I'll stop at night so we can sleep, but we aren't staying here for longer than it takes us to shower, eat, and sleep." Dean grumbled, ignoring Sam's accusation that he was sick.

The younger sibling smiled, he would take what he could get, “okay Dean, let's get going then, I'm so tired! And you look like you could sleep for a week!"

When they reach the motel Sam climbs out of the passenger’s side and grabs his duffel from the trunk and heads for their room. He is a few steps from the car when Sam hears Dean whimper and grab hold of the Impala, he holds onto Baby with one hand, his stomach with the other, and his bag is dropped to the ground. Sam hurries over to his groaning brother and helps him straighten up then carries his bag inside for him.

“What's wrong? Dean you should lay down and let me help you if you're sick." The younger sibling says with worry evident on his face.

Emerald green eyes, clouded with pain, sleeplessness, and helplessness stared up into hazel green eyes, “Sammy I'm fine."

Sam rolled his eyes, “no you're not, just tell me what's wrong so I can help."

“No! I don't need your help!" Dean growled and rolled away from where Sam stood over him on the bed, the action resulted in a pained yelp and more stomach clutching.

Sam was tired and pissed, he didn't need to deal with this, so he walked away to his own bed, “fine asshole, suffer in pain over there by yourself! I tried to help but if you don't want it then I'm just going to bed." He did just that, there were stifled whimpers, but he was so tired it was easy to ignore them and fall asleep.

Dean

The older hunter tries to sleep, he really does, but it's no use he can't. The cramps are too much; he wonders when the last time he... shit... was. Not once that week was for sure, he needed to so bad. He couldn't though, he would sit on the toilet and push, and push, and push but to no avail. Nothing ever came out, he knew that he need to though, he needed to get the waste out of him so he could sleep without pain and hunt without distraction. With the cramps he couldn't watch Sammy's back as well as he usually could, that meant he was useless.

Dean tried so hard not to be useless, he really did, but he never seemed to succeed in anything it was Sam who stopped the apocalypse, it was Dad who really stopped Azazel, and the one time he really helped, when he saved Sam, his brother was so mad at him! He thought he had finally proved himself, but no, be simply pissed of the one person that meant more to him than anything. Dean was truly a piece of shit, and now he was filled with it to the point he was sure he was going to explode. God, he was so tired, he hurt so much, and he felt so helpless, it wasn't his fault when he erupted in tears.

Dean tried to stop them before he woke Sam but it was too late, his brother was already sitting up in bed looking over at him. Dean tried to roll onto his side, away from Sam, but all that did was rip a scream out of him. He felt too full and his abdominal muscles kept on flexing trying to redeem the situation, the only thing that that did was cause sharp cramps. Dean was only whimpering and moaning now, any longer he would be screaming.

Sam got off his bed and hurried over to Dean who was curled onto himself in pain, “D., what's wrong? You gotta tell me so I can make it better."

Dean leaned into his younger brother as he ran his fingers through Dean's short, spiked, blond hair he wanted Sammy to make the pain go away. “It's my stomach Sammy! It's been trying to push everything out but for so reason it can't. I tried taking laxatives and that gross juice but it isn't helping. I hurt so bad Sammy! Make it go away, please!"

Sam

After the prune juice comment Sam got it, he understood what was wrong. Dean was extremely constipated, emphasis on the extreme part. Sam knew a couple things that are supposed to help with that like a high fiber diet, prune juice, laxatives, and a multitude of other things but Dean seemed to be in too much pain to wait that long. They would have to do something a little more effective, like an enema. First Sam wanted to try something else before resorting to that, enemas could be pleasant when they are done properly but with Dean so backed up, it was going to be really painful.

“Okay D., we are going to get you into the bathroom, I'm going to lift you up. Just hold on to me." Sam lifted how crying brother and quickly took him into the bathroom and placed him onto the toilet. The younger brother knelt between Dean's knees and rubbed his sibling's back, “D. I need you to push when I tell you to okay?"

Dean nodded, Sam reached a hand over his shoulder and grabbed the lotion that sat on the counter. He covered his right index finger and prepared to scar his older brother, “okay Dean, I am going to feel inside you to see if you are making any progress with the pushing okay?"

Dean just clutched Sam's shoulders harder as Sam used one hand to hold his dick and balls out of the way and the other index finger with the lotion slipped over his taint to Dean's anus. Sam rubbed the rim, trying to loosen it to make everything as painless as possible, then he pushed his finger into his brother slowly. He got to his second knuckle before he felt the large mass that pained his brother, he removed his finger, wiped it off, and began to rub Dean's back again.

“Alright Dean push!" The older hunter held onto his little brother with a death grip as he did as he was told. He yelled, whined, and cried loudly as the cramps got worse. Sam again held Dean's genitals out of the way and pressed a finger into him, the waste hadn't moved.

“Sammy! Please, no more it hurts! Make it go away!" Dean sobbed, Sam ran his hands up and down his brother's sides.

“Okay D., stop pushing, I'm going to lift you up and take you some where to get you help." Dean began to struggle, “not a hospital, don't worry D., it's going to be okay." He relaxed.

Sam knew it wasn't aloud, he knew that taking people that he hadn't mated into the Fae Realm was a bad idea but he didn't know what else to do. His brother needed an enema now and the Fae world was the only place he could get a 100% safe one that would work. He and Dean were soul mates, hopefully he would be okay to take him there because of that. Sam closed his eyes and envisioned a door that would take him to Jamien Goldwic's BDSM club.

Sam was good friends with Jamie and he was sure to find an enema at the club that would relive his brother's bowel problems. So the younger hunter took a deep breath and walked through the door his mind created, when he blinked he was in Jamie's office. It was quiet even as another door opened that revealed a tiny platinum blond man with Purple eyes.

“Sam, it that you? What are you doing around here? Who is that? Why is he crying? What happened to you two, you both look awful?!" Jamie spouted question after question.

“This is my brother and soul mate Dean, he is severely constipated, I need an enema that is super safe but super effective as well. Do you have one I can use?" Sam laid his brother, who had fallen unconscious, on the couch.

“Sure thing Sam, I got just the one. It'll help with the cramping, soften the stool, and help the muscles to tighten up again when his small intestine is empty. The only down side is it will have to sit for twenty to thirty minutes and when it is ready to come out... well let's just say anything your mate has eaten this year will be exiting his body." Jamie said with a bit of a wince. Sam would power through the gross parts as long as Dean was going to be okay.

“So no cramps, the shit gets gone and all he has to do is hold it for a while? I can deal with that. Do you have any of those butt plugs that have the piece that will twist in and out in middle?" Sam had everything planned out in his head, Dean was going to be okay. When the enema was over and they were back in their world he would make Dean eat healthier and make sure he told him next time he felt as though he weren't “going" often enough. How he was to make those things happen was going to be the challenging part.

“Oh Sam, I have everything any kinky SOB could ever want. The plug with the enema is a good idea. If you want, I can give you a room for the night here. You can take care of Dean, take a shower, get some sleep, hell if you're okay with it I'd love to have you entertain my guests tomorrow night with one of the pups, or Dean." Jamie smiled as he laid out some options for me. Sam was happy that Jamie was so easy to accept that Dean and himself were soul mates, even though he couldn't see the bond formed through sexual relations.

“I'm definitely going to take you up on the offer for a room here, but the entertainment part... I have to think about it. Lead me to the room, and could you bring the enema as well as the plug? I want to get this over with as fast as I possibly can. My soul mate is in pain and I don't like it at all." Sam rolled over his shoulder and he moved toward the plush couch and lifted Dean up. The older sibling was going to be so confused, probably very disgusted, and he might not even want to ever talk to Sam again after he explained how he had become a frequent member of a BDSM club owned by a Sex Succubus in the Fae Realm. His reaction to the fact that he and Dean were soul mates and Sam would gladly become his Master was likely to be even worse.

Sam sighed in sad acceptance to the fact he would probably have lost both his brother and soul mate come the golden rays of the Fae sun. At least Dean would feel better. That was Sam's only console.


	2. Never Catch a Break

Chapter Two

Dean

When the older sibling's eyes fluttered open he noticed a few things; first, he wasn't in excruciating pain anymore second, he was in a completely different place than he had been when he blacked out third, Sam was a few feet away messing with what looked like an IV bag, tubing, and a... butt plug? Dean shook his head and slowly turned onto his back, the feeling of extreme fullness was still weighting down his gut. He remembered holding on to Sam and trying to push the offending mass out of his body, he remembered poor Sammy having to feel up his manly parts and stick a finger into him. Dean may want Sam to stick more than a finger into him but knowing Sam had to touch him in ways he was probably uncomfortable with made Dean wince.

“Sammy? Where are we?" Dean inquired as he slowly began to cramp again.

The brother in question turned from the tubing in his hands and looked toward Dean, “we're in the Fae Realm Dean, because a friend of mine has the enema stuff I need to give you so you will feel better."

Dean's jaw dropped, the Fae Realm. Oh God, Dean wasn't the only one why went to the Fae Realm. Sam did to, Sammy brought him here to help him, to give him an enema. Wait, wait, wait... Sam was going to give him an enema! That sounded like a very bad idea to Dean, he was already so full and cramping, filling him more would be torture.

“Over my dead body, Bitch!” Seemed like a reasonable answer given the situation.

“I know Jerk, but it will help your… problem.” It looked to Dean like the larger man had a bitchface ready and waiting, he would have to try a different tactic.

“Sammy... I really don't want an enema, I already feel bad, that is just going to make it worse! And Bitch, why didn't you tell me that you go to the Fae Realm too? My life would have been a lot easier if I had known that I didn’t have to sneak away!"

Sam's eyes widened, “you have been here before? Dean this is where the kinkiest creatures on the universe live, remember the Chief? Everyone is like him here!"

Dean's eyebrows were raised, he crossed his arms across his chest, “I know that, that's why I come here... what the he'll do you come here for?"

Sam bit his lip, “umm, well... I'm... sorta... Imamasterherethisiswhereigetmysubs."

Dean blinked, “uh, Sammy mind spacing those words out a bit more?"

Sam took a deep breath “I’m a master here, the Fae who are submissive are easier to find than humans that are submissive there."

Dean's eyes sprung wide, his brother was a master and he himself was a submissive, “No shit? You're a Master... I'm a sub-" a sudden and painful cramp cut off his statement as he yelped and grabbed at his stomach.

Sam quickly moved over to Dean, “Dean, this formula is made by a friend of mine. It will ease the cramps, help soften your... shit, help you get rid of it, and tighten your loose, sore intestines up after you are empty. Trust me. It will only help you, the down side is you have to hold it in for twenty to thirty minutes. But I have a special plug to help you keep the liquid in and help you stay open when it comes out."

Dean scrunched up his nose, “fine, I'll do it but during this twenty minutes I get to ask any question I want any you have to answer truthfully. Deal?"

Sam hesitated but nodded eventually, “okay, as odd as it may seem, the best position to administer this formula is with your ass up, your head and shoulders on the bed. That way the formula will move to its destination faster."

Dean gulped as he moved into the assigned position, his ass was pretty much on display for his brother to see. If Sam were his master, if Sam was as hot for him as Dean was for Sam, the request would be no problem. But that wasn't the case, the only reason Sam was doing this was because he is a great little brother. Dean let out a tiny groan as he felt Sam's finger circling his hole, pushing on the rim, dipping in then pulling out, and finally sinking as far as the damn shit would let him. Dean focused on the cramps, trying to will away the interested twitches of his treacherous cock.

Sam removed his finger, much to Dean's dismay, and inserted the tubing, “Dean the formula is going to begin flowing after I inflate the balloon, it's going to make you feel really full but it will stop the cramps." Dean was already feeling full, now he was going to be stuffed even more. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Dean nodded to Sam with his cheek mashed into the bed, which was adjourned with a red satin sheet, Sam took that as a conformation and let the liquid flow into Dean. The older hunter groaned when the first trickle sunk into him, it was just warm enough that it wasn't considered cold. After the first splash the stream thickened and Dean didn't think he could take any more.

“Sam! I'm too full!" Dean yelped.

The younger brother rubbed Dean's back, “you can take it D., you can take some more. It'll make the cramps go away, it will help empty you out, then afterwards we will do whatever you want. Even if you want to get back on the road, or if you want to rest up in my cabin. I have one you know, it's two stories the living room, kitchen, a bathroom, a guest room, and my bedroom are on the first floor. The second floor has the safe room, another bedroom, two bathrooms, a play room, a dressing room, a toy room, and spare room."

Dean had been so lulled by Sam talking about his cabin he hadn't even noticed that his brother had emptied the formula into him, took out the tubing, and pushed a lubed up plug into his ass to hold everything in. “Can I move into a more comfortable position now?"

“Sure Deanie, want to lay on your back, stomach, side, or do you want to sit up against the headboard?" Sam asked as he coiled up the clear tubing around the green bag to be cleaned.

“On my back please," Dean mumbled into the red bedspread, he was ready to sit up and ask Sam the questions he was promised.

“Okay, let's get you turned over," Sam seemed to speak to no one in particular as he helped Dean slowly move from his shoulders and face smashed into the bed, to kneeling, then to sitting against the headboard.

Dean groaned low in his throat as he felt the liquid sloshing in his intestines, it wasn't a bad feeling exactly, it would probably feel good if it weren't for the uncomfortable tightness he was feeling. He tried to take his mind off the feeling, “Sammy can I ask my questions now?"

The younger brother nodded his okay, “go ahead D."

Dean decided he wanted to start out easy and open before he got more personal, “how long have you been coming here, to the Fae Realm?"

Sam leaned against the footboard as he answered, “seven years."

Dean's eyes widened, “wow, that's longer than I have! Have you always Dommed?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, “it depends, does training count? Before you can become a Dominant you have to spend time as a sub and learn what it's like to be at the other end of the rope so you don't push too hard and better understand your submissive. If not, then yes."

Dean attention was consumed by Sam, “that's pretty cool, did you like being a sub?"

“Not particularly no."

“Hmm, do you do short-term Domming or long-term?"

“I prefer long term but I sometimes do both."

Dean couldn't help but think that he needed a long-term Dom Sam so far sounded like he was perfect for the job, “What do you reward your subs with?"

“It depends on the sub, it he really likes role play games then I will let him choose one if he was really good, whatever the sub likes a lot. Big things like doing a scene at a club is a big reward, little things like choosing which butt plug to wear that day or sleeping in my bed are small rewards.

Dean’s eyes shifted away from Sam, “Does that have to be one? Getting to sleep with you?”

Sam’s eyebrows crinkled, “no, every sub is different. For some sleeping with me is something they need or something they hate, if that was the case then sleeping with me wouldn’t be a reward.”

Dean let out a sigh of relief, Sam was a pretty good Dom. “What about punishments?"

“Well, usually, every bad thing my sub does is recorded, as well as the good things, if the bad things are outweighed by the good things then there will be one extra strike (per bad thing) added to the nightly discipline using whatever tool my sub and I had agreed on. If the bad outweighs the good then I usually revoke a privilege, or sentence him to wearing his least favorite plug or ring and add chores to the sub's list, or cage for a few days. Whatever fits the crime really."

Dean's eyes widened, “you make your subs stay in a cage for days!"

Sam gasped, “What? No! I mean their dicks, I put a chastity cage on him!"

Dean sighed with relief, “okay, good. I was freaked out for a second.” He brushed off his shock quickly, “so next question, you always say 'he' when talking about your subs, are all of your submissives male?"

Sam nodded, “no, some are girls, I generally prefer men. I'm... I'm bisexual, chicks and dudes work for me."

"Are you a Sadist?" Dean hoped not, while he understood that some people liked pain he absolutely hated it.

“No, I inflict pain if my sub craves it, or deserves it, but I don't get off on causing pain."

Dean sighed with relief, maybe, just maybe, he could talk Sam into being his Dom once or twice. Or he might be disgusted that he even though of it and hate Dean... The lone submissive wasn't sure what to do. Perhaps if he laid down some more hints that he liked Sam the Dominant would catch on and not be pissed. He would go with that, “how much time till I can get this shit out of me? Literally."

Sam looked at the clock mounted above Dean's head, “five minutes."

“Okay, um, what is your type? With subs, what do you like them to look like?" Sam blushed and looked down at his hands, now Dean really wanted to know, “come on Sammy! You gotta tell me now!”

The younger hunter looked at Sam through his lashes, “my type is you Dean."

Dean blinked in shock, “me?"

Sam nodded, “you. I love the blond hair, your eyes are so green and beautiful, your lips are full, your eyelashes are dark and long, you have a lean, muscular physique, and your ass is the perfect bubble. You have no idea how drop dead gorgeous you are!"

Dean moved down the bed toward Sam, ignoring the unpleasant sloshing inside him, and knelt over Sam's lap. The older brother hovered there, his face just inches above Sam's, waiting for the Dom to close the distance between them. Sure enough, Sam grabbed Dean's slim hips and pulled the Sub down into his lap, Dean felt a big, rough hand slide up his back and grip the nap of his neck, sending shivers up his spine. Full lips pressed against Dean's lightly, Sam's tongue snaked out and painted his bottom lip. Dean instinctively opened him mouth, granting the younger hunter permission to plunder beyond his lips, Sam took advantage of his privilege and bathed the inside of Dean's mouth with strong, firm strokes of his tongue. A hand clenched and released his nap as his other hand ran from Dean's knee up to his ribs and back over and over. Dean released a very un-manly whine when Sam sucked his tongue into his mouth and curled his own around it. Dean begun to melt into the kiss as Sam manipulated the situation more and more, well most of Dean began to melt, one part though had begun to rise from nothing to half-mast in just a few seconds.

Dean tried to rub his rising erection against Sam but when he moved his hips the formula inside him sloshed leaving an unpleasant sensation in his intestines. So instead he let out another, much higher pitched, whine from his throat. He could feel the younger hunter’s grin against his lips as the dominant raised his hips to grind his rough jeans against Dean's blooming hard on, a shiver ran up Dean's spine, Sam ran his hands down the sub’s body to his ass. He cupped a cheek in each hand and pushed the older sibling farther into his hardening body eliciting a groan from the older male. Just as Dean was reaching full mast a sudden dropping feeling in his gut stole his attention from Sam's dominating kiss.

He gasped and his hands tightened on Sam's shoulders, “Sammy, I think I need to let this stuff drain out of me, right now please, I don't think this plug will hold everything in long."

Sam released Dean's ass and nodded, “let's get going into the bathroom then. This is going to be the most unpleasant part okay; I want to stay in there with you but if you feel uncomfortable with me then I will wait out here okay?"

Dean confirmed with a slight nod of his head as Sam helped him to sit up, again he gasped as everything rushed downwards, “I need a toilet NOW!" Sam got off the bed and opened the bathroom door, “so help me god Sammy, I’ma ‘bout to shit all over this fancy shmancy bed!”

Sam didn’t respond, he just helped him to hobble into the bathroom quickly and lowered him point the porcelain throne, he then removed the middle piece of the but plug. Not a split second after that Dean's bowels were emptying themselves, finally, of the formula and his waste.

The enema did its job and the large hardened mass of digested bacon cheese burgers was softened to say the least, it exited Dean's body in a diarrhea-feeling way. It was, extremely uncomfortable, not the least bit awesome, he groaned and not the type of groan from their small make out session a few minutes before.

Dean knew they were going to be in there for a while as he was emptying but the pressure he felt was decreasing at an extremely slow rate. He rested his head against Sam's shoulder as his brother began to run a hand across his back and rub soothing circles into his abdomen. The older hunter was so tired, all he had to do now was get all the shit out of him. After that Sam would surely take care of the rest and let Dean sleep, then never speak of what transpired again, that's what a good master would do. The sub was sure that Sam was in fact, a fantastic master, he had to be. It was Sammy after all, his little brother had all the right qualities for the job, Dean wanted to experience his sibling's rule himself one day. One day very soon he was hoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Comments and Kudos are both welcome and desired!


	3. Sides of Sam

Sam

The sound of Dean relieving himself was mildly disturbing, he tried to block it out and just think about how much better his brother would feel afterward. He would be able to sleep more comfortably now so maybe the bags under his eyes would disappear soon. Dean was currently laying against his chest with his head resting on Sam's shoulder, the younger man couldn't see his brother's face but he was sure the sub was barely awake.

Fifteen minutes later Sam was positive that everything from last night's dinner of a burger and French fries to the last remnants of the formula he was fed as a baby were now out of Dean's body. So he flushed the toilet, removed the butt plug, put both the hollow part and the middle screw-in piece in the sink, wiped Dean down and lifted his sleeping brother into his arms to be placed on the bed. He covered his naked brother with the red sheet that adjourned the king and moved to the desk that sat kitty-corner on the wall diagonal to the bed. Know that Sam had nothing to draw his attention away from the kiss he had shared with his older brother not twenty minutes ago, it was all that ran through his head. Dean's moans and whimpers, his eager cock, all the bare skin that he had been allowed to touch. God he wanted to kiss Dean again, he wanted to touch him all over, he wanted to mount the older hunter and claim his as his own, he wanted to do all kinds of dirty things to him. Maybe, just maybe, he would get the chance.

Sam checked on Dean before he got up and left the room, heading towards Jamie's office. He needed to talk to him about what the hell he should do about the man he shared heaven with. As he passed through the halls he noticed the huge contrast between the red and silver of the rooms and the white and beige of the hallways. The place was beautiful and Jamie's office was no different, it was dark green with gold trim, a round oak desk sat in the center of the room, centered on the farthest wall across the room from the door was a deep green leather couch, there were huge glass doors on the wall to the right leading to a play room designed for Jamien to watch a master interact with his sub.

It was policy that ever pair (or threesome) were to operate together every eighteen months in that play room so Jamien could watch and use some of his Fae senses to determine whether or not they could continue on together. The main point was to make sure everyone was being treated correctly and their emotional state was solid. The safety precaution had been put in place after a few cases of abuse both, mental and physical, had come up about four years ago. Anybody who is abusive toward their partner is kicked out of the club and the person who was abused were sent to make sure they got the help they needed whether it was therapy or something else. Sam had been very happy about that to put it mildly, he hated it when a master abused the person he or she was supposed to be taking care of, and he got pissed off when a sub manipulated his or her master.

“Sam, how is the green eyed beauty you came here with doing?" Jamien asked, his platinum blond hair fell back over his face after he ran his hand through it.

“Dean's okay now but he hasn't had a good night sleep in a while, he's down for the count at the moment. Hopefully when he wakes up he will be feeling better." Sam ran his hands through his hair and leaned back against the wall.

“That's good, what's the problem then?" Jamie arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, his arms were crossed and he was looking at Sam with knowing purple eyes that the hunter could only compare to a sunset when the colors were mixes of blues reds and purples.

“What makes you think there is a problem?" Sam inquired, his hazel-green eyes staring intently into Jamie's.

The Fae smirked, “you wouldn't have left that muscular drink of water alone if something wasn't eating at you. So talk to daddy, he will make it better."

Sam snorted, “okay Daddy, Dean is my soul mate. I know he is, we were killed and ended up in the same heaven, but he's my brother. I want to become his master but I don't know what he or our family and friends would think about that. We kissed, he was hard when he was rubbing against me so I know he desires me but I don't know how he would feel about me being his master. I am the little brother after all, he has been the one telling me what to do for the past thirty years!"

Jamie listened intently before he took his turn answering, “I'm going to ignore the part about you guys having died and skip right into the kiss. So who leaned in first?"

“Dean came to me but didn't close the distance between us completely, I moved the last few inches."

“So he wanted to kiss you but he waited for you to take control, sounds very submissive to me. How did he kiss?"

“He responded to whatever I did and followed my lead."

“So he again let you dominate the kiss and took the submissive role. Sam he seems pretty A-Okay with you being his master. As for your family, I don't recommend telling them about the whole submission domination thing but tell them about how you guys are soul mates and aren't going to leave each other just because they disapprove. As Hunter's your family should be too broken up about the whole incest is illegal part." Jamie said with a shrug and half smile.

“That doesn't exactly give me much to go on Jamien, I'm pretty sure the fact that what we have is illegal is going to be the last thing on their minds when they find out that to male siblings are fucking!" Sam sighed, he would have to talk to Dean about it later, he probably had better ideas then Mr. Let-Them-Get-Over-It.

“You don't have to yell, and you shouldn't be sighing at me! I'm trying to help!" Jamie stuck his tongue out.

The Fae was so childish, Sam didn't even know how to respond to that, “Well, I'm just going to go and worry myself to death, no thanks to you."

Before he walked out the door Jamie spoke up, “before you go you might want to know that there is a weird essence hanging around the room your Fae Portal was activated. It's not human or of earth at all. You might wanna check that out."

Sam's nose scrunched up in thought, it was probably Castiel looking for them, he would go back and make something up about a case when Dean was awake, “okay, thanks Jamie."

Sam walked through the white and beige halls toward the red and silver room he and Dean occupied. When he arrived in the room he set to work cleaning the enema bag and tubing as well as both parts of the butt plug he had used on Dean. When he finished he set them in the picnic basket type container to be taken by the staff and super-cleaned before being put back into rotation in the club. With everything sparkling in the room Sam didn't know what to do with himself, so he decided to go to the club's fitness center in the basement. Sam went from the third floor with white and beige, to the second floor with pale yellow and deep purple, to the first floor with powder blue and gray, and finally to the basement with orange and brown.

The weight room was the first area you entered from there you have cardio, then a pool, and last a room for height, weight, and other measurements. Sam went into the cardio area and began running on the treadmill, letting his mind wander over to Dean who was still asleep on the third floor. The younger hunter tried to remember when the first time he started to get un-brotherly feelings for Dean was. He knew it was before Dean went to Hell, but after high school, before the deal, but after... Stanford!

The first time Sam had felt any sexual pretense for Dean was when his brother had tackled him in his apartment in Palo Alto, California. He had been very confused about his reaction to having Dean pinned under him, he had figured out in his second year at Stanford that he was into BDSM and a month or so later that he preferred to be the master rather than the submissive. A few more months later he came to terms with the fact that females and males both satisfied his cravings, he wasn't sure why exactly he dated Jessica. She was vanilla all the way, and he couldn’t do that after discovering the world he lived in now, vanilla was the only type he could have with her. Any time they tried anything kinky she would scrunch up her nose and make them stop. Sam wasn’t one to force anyone into anything so he let it be.

Sam had begun doing hookups again after the case with the scarecrow, he would go to leather bars and pick up the most willing green eyed blond he could find. Dean had thought he was running off to mourn for Jess on his own, but really after about a month, it didn't hurt to think about her anymore. The nightmares he had that Dean had assumed were about losing Jess were really about losing Dean. Sam had dreamt that Azazel had pinned Dean to the ceiling and burnt him like ha had with Jess and Marry. They had gotten so bad that Sam went and got a tattoo of a dream catcher in between his shoulder blades. Though it may sound crazy, it worked, he didn't dream about Dean, Azazel, or at all really. Well accept for the visions. While he had told Dean they faded when the Yellow Eyed Demon was killed they hadn't, they didn't stop, and neither did the telekinesis. In fact, they just bloomed into something more.

Sam could move multiple people without a thought, he could read people's minds if he needed to, he could push people to do something like Andy, he could exercise and kill demons without speaking a word, he could torture demons effectively without laying a hand on them or harming the host, he had even started to develop healing capabilities, and the ability to transform into an animal, a wolf. Before you ask, no, Sam had not ingested any bemoan blood. It all started happening on its own and all Sam had to do was practice and exercise his mind. He needed to tell Dean, and it needed to happen before they got together. God, he was dreading that conversation that was no doubt going to take place soon.

Sam finished his cool down jog and moved toward a table that held a rack of paper towels and rubbed his face as well as his neck down. When he was finished drying himself as best as he could he headed back up to the third floor to shower. The water pressure in the ocean themed bathroom was fantastic, no ten-star hotel in the Earth Realm could compete with the showerhead above him. It alternated between a soft mist to a hard down pour, then to a fucking waterfall. Every time Sam used any shower at the club he felt like he was in Heaven again, the showers he took lasted forever. When he finally removed himself from the water the most divine towel was always waiting for him when he got out. They were soft, warm, and made from some kind of fabric that couldn't be found on Earth.

Exiting the bathroom Sam looked over to the bed where Dean slept fitfully, the sheets wrapped around him may have kept the sub warm but they left nothing to imagine with the way they outlined his body. The younger hunter stood at the end of the bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and wished he could climb into the bed with him and cuddle up to his back. Sam sighed. It was wishful thinking; Dean may have missed him but he wasn't exactly the cuddling type. Sam could dream though, maybe when he talked about the kiss tomorrow he could try to get Dean to let him cuddle every now and then. The younger sibling was very tactile, especially with his subs.

Sam pulled on a pair of pajama pants and climbed into the bed, he laid next to Dean as close as he could without touching him and closed his eyes. He needed more than a few hours of sleep after driving on empty for so long.

Dean

Dean woke up slowly, he was so comfortable, he felt so safe, he felt so good, and he felt so well rested. He wasn't sure at first where he was but the bed was really comfortable. He never wanted to get out of it, next he noticed that the unwelcome feeling that had taken up residence in his gut for what seemed like forever was gone. Completely gone, no stretched feeling, no shadow cramps, no full feeling. Everything suddenly came back to him at once, he remembered waking Sam up in the motel, he remembered begging Sam for help, he remembered blacking out, he remembered the enema, he remembered the conversation they had while the formula did its job inside him, he remembered the kiss, and he remembered sitting on the toilet letting his body expel all the waste in him. Dean's heart dropped into his stomach, what if Sam didn't feel the same way he did? The older brother shuddered, if that were the case Dean was surely going to be heart broken.

“Are you cold?" Sam's deep sleep addled voice inquired from behind him. Dean gasped in surprise. His brother was on the bed with him.

Dean rolled over so he was facing his drop dead gorgeous sibling, “No, but... can I ask a question?"

Sam 's hazel green eyes were filled with warmth as he nodded his head, “of course."

“Um... do you... like me? You kissed me, it maybe that was because you wanted me to feel better. I really hope that wasn't the reason but if it was... I'll back off. I want you so much, I want you to be my master. I really need a master to ground me but I only want you and oh my god I'm rambling, Dean Winchester doesn't ramble. Well I guess he does when he's nervous, I wanna cuddle with you, why aren't we cuddling up togeth-" Dean's stream of words was cut off by Sam rolling onto him and pressing his lips to his older brother's.

Dean was happy to shut up and let Sam take over, the man was a very good kisser. Dean let Sam lick his way into his mouth, the sub's hands moved over the smooth, tan muscles of the Dom's body and rested on the center of his back. Sam slithered his hands under Dean and lifted him closer, the older brother shivered as his completely naked body came into contact with Sam's mostly naked, save for a pair of thin pajama pants that hid none of his body. Dean's dick had been semi-hard sense he woke up but with the attention that was now given to him he quickly grew to full hardness. Sam grinded his hips down into Dean's, heat was building in the pit of Dean's stomach. The more Sam took over, dominating their kiss, sucking on Dean's tongue, running his hands all over the sub's body, and rubbing their erections together the louder the whined, moaned, groaned, panted and even pleaded.

Sam broke the kiss and began licking the underside of his jaw, Dean was now able to look between their bodies, he whimpered at the sight of the head of Sam's dick red, wide, and leaking sticking out of the top of his pajama pants. The Dom was big. Dean knew big, he himself was eight inches, but Sam? Sam had to be nine or ten, he was also thick to the point Dean didn't think his fingers would touch if he were to wrap his fist around him. Little Sammy wasn't all that little. That just made Dean want to suck him, it would definitely be a challenge and take some time but he was sure he would be able to deep throat him eventually.

Dean cried out as Sam abruptly stopped working on his neck and dropped down to his left nipple, he sucked it into his mouth, bit it lightly, licked it soothingly, repeated the process, moved to the right nipple, nipped it harder, sucked hard on it, and then licked over it. The whole time Dean was thrashing and moaning, every lick, bite, and suck sent a zing down the older man's spine. He moved his hands to Sam's hair and held on as much as he could, every breath came out a pant, every touch was magnified by a zillion, Dean knew he wouldn't be able to hold off his orgasm very long.

Sam moved down Dean's body, he licked or kissed every square inch of skin he could looking for tender spots. He found one just below the sub's bellybutton, he sucked the skin, his stubble covered chin brushed over the head of Dean's ever leaking cock. He screamed as Sam suddenly, after brushing his sensitive tip with stubble, dropped is mouth down and sucked the bulbous head into his mouth.

Dean began begging in earnest, “please Sam! I need to come, please, please, please let me come! Oh God, oh God, please, oh God, please!" Sam sucked Dean down to the root, “Sam, Sam, Sam, please, God, Sam, please!"

Sam moved off of Dean and prowled up his body, he took the sub's mouth and forced his tongue past his lips, he painted the moist cavern before he sucked it into his own mouth, wrapped a hand around Dean's pulsing dick, uttered the words, “come for me now" against the older brother's lips, and stroked his screaming sibling through his orgasm.

A few minutes later Sam was still lightly handling Dean's cock, but the sub didn't care, he just wanted to cuddle, or he had wanted to, until he felt the Dom's still stiff cock against his thigh. The older hunter put a hand on Sam's cock, looked into the man's face for permission, and got to work. Dean's finger tips didn't touch together as he tried to stroke Sam as the younger man had done for him, so he chose a different tactic. Dean shimmied down Sam's body so his face was level with the head of this to be master's cock. Placing a hand on each of the muscular thighs Dean dipped his head down licked Sam from the base to his head yanking a low groan out of his brother. With his confidence boosted the sub wrapped his swollen red lips around the nearly purple cock head and sucked as hard as he could while letting his tongue circle around the slit and then dip into it. It only took a few minutes before Sam was grabbing Dean's head and thrusting up into his mouth, the sub groaned as he did his best to hold back his gag reflex.

Soon Sam was panting rapidly, arching and thrusting into the older hunter's mouth, and not long after that, coming down Dean's throat. When Dean had milked all the come he could out of Sam, licked up his own come that had splattered over Sam's chest, he climbed up Sam's body and snuggled in close to the Dom. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, tangled their legs together, and pushed the sub's head down to rest over his heart. The pair soon fell asleep due to the post-orgasm high wearing off.  And this time, when they woke up, neither Sam nor Dean would wonder if they were loved by the other or if they were going to become a Dom/sub pair.

Sam

Dean was sleeping peacefully for what Sam was sure had to the first time in months, at least, not counting the earlier nap after his enema. The younger sibling observed his elder in his slumber and decided that he was going to make sure that he slept in such a fitful manner more often. They had a lot of details to go over, they probably wouldn't set up a contract about how they were going to operate their new relationship and how they were going to balance their time there with their hunting. Sam wanted to learn what type of schedule Dean wanted as his sub, discipline in the morning with punishment at night? No discipline with daily punishment? Chores to start the day, some time to relax, then breakfast? Or breakfast, chore, then relaxing? They would have to figure it out together. Sam knew for certain that he was going to have Dean fill out his questionnaires then build from there.

Sam had two questionnaires; the first was about toys what the sub likes/doesn't like. The second about random things that would help Sam set up a lifestyle that would work best for Dean. The younger hunter thought it was very important for him to know as much as he possibly could about his submissive partner before they got into anything long term to make sure they were on the same page completely. Sam was positive that he and Dean would fit together well but he wanted to be able to make their relationship as strong as he could to be sure nobody got hurt due to miscommunication. It had happened before and Sam wasn't too keen on it happening again.

“Hey, what are you thinking about that has you frowning?" Dean's sleep heavy voice drifted toward Sam, his emerald eyes were clear, not a single shadow from hunting remained in the beautiful orbs.

“Just about the details of our new relationship, I have some questionnaires that I'd love for you to fill out for me, after we can talk about everything and create a schedule. Nothing permanent yet, us being together is new and I know we will have to mess with it or write a whole new one as we get to know each other as a pair and not just brothers." Sam ran a hand through Dean's short blond hair and smiled at his new sub. He was going to spoil his older brother so badly.

“Okay, give them to me. I'll try to fill them out while you go make pancakes?" Dean offered and sat up against the head board, red sheets pooled around his waist leaving his upper body exposed. Sam planned to lick over his whole body sometime soon.

The younger hunter, though distracted, nodded his head, “okay sure. Blueberry or chocolate?"

Dean smiled, “chocolate banana?" He asked hopefully, using puppy eyes Sam hadn't known he possessed.

Sam groaned, “those eyes are going to make saying no to you hard, chocolate banana it is."

Dean beamed, “Can I have the questionnaires and a pen?"

Sam stood up, grabbed a green folder from the desk across the room, gave it to Dean, got dressed, and finally headed toward the door. “Answer all the questions to the best of your ability. When we're done eating we will talk about everything." After Dean nodded his acceptance Sam left the room, dressed in jeans and a plaid button up, to go cook them pancakes as it was apparently time for Dean to eat.

Dean

Dean began filling out the questionnaires with a blue pen. He wasn’t really surprised that he had to answer questionnaires about his sex life, it was so Sam. He knew that the brunette wanted him to be serious on them but he couldn’t not make it a little fun and sarcastic. But really, what else would Sam expect from him? He _is_ Dean Winchester.

 

 

Name: _Dean_

Answer with like, dislike, or neutral.

1) Thick lubricant?

_Like_

2) Thin lubricant?

_Like_

3) Butt plugs?

_Reeaallllyyyyyy Like_

4) Anal beads?

_Rrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyy, Really, Really Like_

5) Anal Penetration?

_I can’t even answer this Sammy, there isn’t enough room on this paper to express just how much I like having things in my ass, let’s just go with more than a bacon cheese burger._

6) Prostate stimulation?

_More than a bacon cheese burger_

7) Being rimmed?

_Reeeaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyy Like_

8) Enemas?

_Neutral_

9) Figging

_The fuck is figging? Is it fun? Does it have to do with my ass? If it is fun and has to do with my ass I like it._

10) Penis plugs?

_Neutral_

11) Cock rings?

_No Bueno Sammy, cock rings mean no orgasms. I really like orgasms. More than I like beer, and I really like beer._

12) Urethral sounding?

_Neutral_

13) Cock cages?

_I strongly dislike being caged, Little Dean is a growing boy and he doesn’t enjoy being constricted._

14) Fleshlights?

_Awesome. All I can say about that, awesome._

15) Ball spreaders?

_Dislike_

16) Cock and ball weights?

_Dislike_

17) Cock and ball torture?

_Dislike_

18) Whips?

_Dislike_

19) Crops?

_Dislike_

20) Floggers?

_Neutral_

21) Canes?

_Dislike_

22) Nipple clamps?

_Neutral_

23) Nipple weights?

_Dislike_

24) Gags?

_Neutral_

25) Sensory Deprivation?

_I would like Sense Dep. With you Sammy, but not with someone I don’t trust completely._

26) Bondage?

_Better than Beer AND Bacon Cheese Burgers_

27) Pin Wheel?

_Neutral_

28) Suction cups?

_Neutral_

29) Blind folds?

_Like_

30) Wax play?

_Like_

 

 

Name: _Dean_

Answer with detail and/or explanation.

1) Do you enjoy any type of role playing? If so, what type? Why?

_Role playing can be fun, not my favorite, but it’s good sometimes. I wouldn’t say I overly enjoy it; I would rather just be me when I’m with you because we have to play so many other roles when we hunt it’s lost its glamour._

2) Is there a certain way you like to be punished and/or rewarded?

_To be honest I really just don’t want affection or pain to be used as a punishment or reward. I want you to touch, kiss and show you care about me even if I’ve been misbehaving. I guess it’s because we don’t generally get a lot of affection as Hunters, and now that I am allowed to seek it out and receive it whenever I want I don’t want that to ever be taken away. As for the punishments I really don’t like pain, after Hell I really don’t handle it well. I associate pain with fear and the lack of safety, I never wanna feel either of those things when I’m with you._

3) What is your favorite toy? Why is it your favorite?

_It would have to be anal beads, the kind that increase is size. I really like having things in my ass for as long as possible and as often as possible. I like the stretch, and even the pain that goes with it because it’s different. It gives way to the full feeling that I find extremely pleasurable. Plugs are awesome too, especially the Fae ones that get bigger and then smaller, shorter and then longer while inside me. But overall the inflatable Fae anal beads are my favorite thing in the whole world._

4) What do you believe you need in a master to be happy? Why?

_I know that the Master has to be patient and understanding. I have so many issues from being a Hunter that I want to be able to eventually get over. Also, I can’t believe I’m saying this, lots of physical affection and reassurance. I am really very tactile and your touch, Sammy, makes me feel very good, safe, loved, and cared for. I want as much of it as I can get from now on. I’m sure there is other stuff I need but I can’t think of anything else. I know you’ll take care of me and be what I need Sammy, you always do._

5) How do you think a relationship between a master and his/her submissive should operate? Why?

_I really want to have a say in what happens between us, I wanna talk and be level with you, and you with me. I do want you to be in control of most things so I don’t have to think, but not everything. Also I really want to be on equal footing when it comes to touch. I want to be able to touch and kiss you whenever I want, not just being able to touch me._

6) Do you enjoy it when your master takes control of everyday things like choosing your clothes or what you are to eat? Why or why not?

_Sammy if you ever try to choose my clothing when we’re Hunting I will kill you. But any other time is fine a, as long as I’m not ‘up’. And I’d like it if you chose what I wear under my clothes like a jock, briefs, plug, ring that kind of thing. It helps me feel secure. As for food, before I would have said no way but after my recent experience with constipation I think it would be best you choose what I eat. Maybe give me choices between a few meals you’re okay with._

7) Are you opposed to having to wear things like butt plugs, cock rings, or your collar out in public? Why or why not?

_Ohhh yes, I would love it if you would let me wear a plug under my clothes, if I’m wearing any ;), every day. I would like it even more if you chose what it is I wear. It reminds me that I belong to you and if need be I can go to you and if there is a problem you will take care of it. And it tends to feel fantastic. And if we are talking about your collar than I definitely want to wear it, show everybody I’m yours. And if it’s okay, I’d like it if you wore something to show you’re mine too. Not a collar but a ring, or necklace, or something, I’d really like that Sammy._

8) When it comes to sleeping arrangements do you prefer sleeping on a pallet beside your master's bed, your own bedroom, or in your master's bed? Why?

_I want to have my own room, no question about that but I wanna sleep with you Sammy. I like cuddling a lot, and I sleep better with you close to me. But if sleeping with you is something that will be taken away as punishment than I’d rather just sleep in my room. I see that as withholding affection and that messes with my head._

9) Do you prefer having the rules given to you and each one you break noted for punishment or do you prefer to be made aware of a rule when you break it and given a warning for the first break but punished for any problems after the first?

_The former. But when I break a rule tell my about it, explain how I broke it, and then note it. I wanna be able to know about the things I do wrong so I can refrain from doing it again._

10) Why do you need to have a master take care of you at times?

_It’s not that I need it so much as I want it, especially with you Sammy, I want you to take care of me because both of us like it. And I like to de-stress by getting all control of everything taken from me so nothing is on my shoulders other than having to please you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes the story so far, I know I like writing it! If you do enjoy it leave kudos or a comment, I would love to see that people get something out of reading this.


	4. Negotiation Time

Chapter Four

Dean

Dean had just closed the red folder after having finished answering all the questions on the two papers when Sam walked into the room with a big tray in his hands. The older hunter inhaled the wonderful aroma of bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs and coffee. He was very hungry and looking forward to eating without worry of it making him even more uncomfortable than he had been in the first place. As soon as Sam handed him his plate he was digging in without so much as a thank you, he saw his to-be master smile and shake his head at his eagerness. Though the younger sibling was smiling he looked a little nervous, Dean wasn't sure why he could've possibly feel anxious about.

“Are you okay Sam? You look a little worried," the older hunter asked as he stuffed his face.

“Umm, well... you know how I used to get visions?" Sam sat on the corner of the bed and began to try to explain as his foot unconsciously tapped on the plush carpet.

Dean nodded his head, “Yellow Eyes caused the visions, I remember. They faded away after he was gone though, right?"

Sam knew that was supposed to be a rhetorical question but he shifted on the bed and gave the real answer, “no. They didn't fade away, in fact they got stronger and more precise. They don't hurt anymore either, as I had them they began to be less painful, easier to control, and more clear. That's not all though, I strengthened the powers and now I can do other stuff I couldn't before. I didn't really want to tell you about all of it but if we are going to be together I don't want to keep anything from you."

Dean's eyes narrowed to slits, “Are you drinking from Ruby again? I thought I killed her! Or is it another demon, did you hire another bitch to feed you?"

Sam's eyes got wide, “NO! I swear I didn't do anything like that, I'm using my own mental strength to do everything now! There is no blood, no demons, no nothing I swear!

The older hunter crossed his arms over his bare chest and scowled at his little brother, “why should I believe you!? You lied last time! Told me you hadn't touched anything that had a single thing to do with those powers, then I found out from CAS of all people that you were fucking a demon and drinking her blood!"

Sam winced, “think about this Dean, where are we?”

Dean blinked. “The Fae Realm.”

“And, what is one big rule in the Fae Realm?” The younger sibling prompted.

“Tainted beings cannot enter the realm, fore there is no gate that will let them.” Dean rattled off.

“So what does that tell you? Demon blood is a taint, when I was drinking it I couldn’t come here. If I was drinking it now I wouldn’t be able to come here.”

Dean took a deep breath, “you promise that it’s all you and no outside source is giving you those powers? I need to hear this Sammy, and if you lie, and I find out I won’t ever trust you again.”

Sam stepped forward and lifted Dean’s chin so they were looking one another in the eye, “Dean I swear, it’s just me. Believe me, I wouldn’t do that to you, to us again. I want to be more than just your brother, but for that to work we need to be on the same page and completely honest with each other.”

The older brother stared into the younger one’s hazel-green eyes, found the truth he was looking for and promptly crossed the leftover distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and buried his head under his sibling’s chin. “I agree Sammy, I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Sam held Dean to his body and the blond felt him relax around him, “we will need to go over our plan. We need to figure out our routine, what one another likes and doesn’t like, how to balance our hunting time with our time here, the best ways to get through to one another and what we need from each other as we become more than just brothers.”

Dean rolled his eyes, typical Sammy all the technicalities before any real fun. Really though, Dean liked that, he knew that Sam would think through everything they do together before actually trying it and that would mean a lot of fun with fewer freak outs. “Okay, how about, to start, you read the things you had me fill out on those papers while I finish eating.”

Sammy nodded, “okay, get chowing” the younger hunter moved toward the folder and opened it up. Dean turned away from him and shook off his nervousness, Sam wouldn’t make fun of him or use any of the things he wrote down against him, Sammy wasn’t like that, he would use the info about Dean to make things more comfortable and pleasurable for him. Dean pushed it from his mind for the time being and refocused on the forgotten plate of pancakes.

Sam

The taller man read over the page of likes and dislikes first, it was very enlightening. He knew now that pretty much any pain was out of the question, that was alright with him, Sam wasn’t too taken with inflicting pain. He wondered why he hated it so much, probably because of getting hurt all the time when hunting and, even more likely, Hell. Sam decided that they would talk about it but any pain play was out of the question. So far, so good.

He also learned that Dean loved instruments that were meant to go inside him, that was also a good thing because Sam liked having his subs full all the time. Not only did Dean love it but he loved it more than bacon cheese burgers. What a Dean way to describe something. So he knew that when it came time to get to the cabin he would be showing Dean all the plugs, eggs, beads, and other toys that would be in his ass at some point.

On the second page he got a lot more insight on Dean and what he needed, what he wanted, how he would be punishing him and rewarding him. Sam knew that Dean would be sleeping in his bed, he knew that he was going to begin touching Dean a lot more, he knew that when he took Dean to the cabin they would be going over the rules and expectations, he knew that Dean would be wearing his collar and he knew that he would be outfitting Dean with a plug every day for him to wear under his clothes -if he wore any. They would definitely be talking about some of the things on the papers in depth but overall he didn’t have any worries about their compatibility.

The younger sibling closed the folder and turned toward Dean, just as his brother put the bare breakfast plate on the nightstand. “Okay Dean, I’m all set to start talking, are you ready?”

“Yeah Sammy, what do you want to talk about first?” Dean asked and scooted across the bed before settling cross-legged.

Sam stood from his chair and moved to sit on the bed with Dean, “well, I think we should start with the easy stuff. What you like and want to do a lot and what you don’t like.”

Dean nodded, “okay, my favorite thing in the world is having something inside me all the time, I like the stretch and the fullness, and the safety it brings me.”

“I can work with that, you will certainly be wearing a butt plug every day from now on, and I have lots of different sizes, so if you like them thick and short, or long and thin, or long and thick, or vibrating I got everything.”

“Sammy, that sounds awesome, I like them as big as I can get them. I like beads a lot too. Now, for things I don’t like, pain. I don’t like any pain, it’s a big turn off and it’s one of my limits.”

“Fine with me, I want to make you feel good, not hurt you. Anything else?”

“No SCAT, at all. Ever.”

“Done bro, not my thing.”

“Can we talk about punishments and rewards? It’s kind of making me nervous, not knowing. I know that I need firm rules and I need the security that comes with being punished for breaking them and praised for following them, but like I said, I don’t like pain. I don’t handle it very well at all.”

Sam scooted to the middle of the bed and pulled a fidgeting Dean into his lap, “Don’t worry about that Dean, there will be no pain involved in your punishments. I’m thinking that if you break a minor rule than I will put a cock ring on you for the rest for the day, then at bedtime all is forgiven and it’s taken off. Bigger rules broken will lead to you in a chastity cage for however long we agree to, whatever fits the crime. There will be no pain involved and I will not revoke affection or make you sleep somewhere else.”

“Thank you Sammy,” Dean leaned his head against the taller man’s chest, “that all sounds fair to me. And does not making me sleep somewhere else mean I will get to sleep with you every night?”

“Oh yes, you will be in my bed with me every night unless you don’t want to be there.” Sam nuzzled the crown of his brother’s head.

“What will rewards be?”

“If you don’t break any rules that day then you will get to help me choose what we do for our morning scene. Bigger rewards for exceeding expectations or behaving very well in a club will be things like spending a day using all your favorite toys with an unlimited number of orgasms.”

Dean hummed, “I like that. You’re a very good Dom so far Sammy.”

Sam smiled and hugged the smaller man to him, “I just want to make you happy and give you what you need D. Safe words are next. What are yours?”

“Mine are pretty simple red means stop right now, yellow means slow down, green means keep going.”

“That is easy to remember, basic. Good for us. What next?”

“How about what you like?”

Sam smiled and kissed Dean’s head. “I like being able to touch you whenever I want, I like that you don’t make fun of me for it now. I like to pamper my subs something fierce, that means massages, bathes, hand feeding, and lots of cuddling. You want a collar right? I would like it if you would wear mine.”

“I can get on board with all of those things. And yeah, I want your collar. I want people to know that I belong to you and they can’t have me.”

“Okay, want to go to my cabin? I think we can take care of everything else there.”

Dean sat up and nodded. “Yeah, you made it sound awesome earlier.”

“Great, we should get going then.”

“Lead the way Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot of action in this one, bu lot's of talking. There's a reason for everything though! Don't worry about it. Kudos and comments are always welcome and great to receive, hope you enjoy!


	5. Just Us

Chapter Five

Dean

As the older Hunter opened his eyes and saw the new setting his eyebrows raised in surprise. Sam had told him about the cabin, and it had sounded impressive enough at the time, but actually seeing the place blew the nice little image he had out of the water. The cabin was huge, he and Sammy stood inside what Dean assumed was the living room, it had white walls and dark brown, plush carpeting. There was a huge wooden fireplace on the left wall with large leather furniture around it, mounted above the fireplace was a fifty-two-inch flat screen, sitting on the mantle were pictures of himself, him and Sammy, one of Jess, a few with Bobby and them, and one with mom and dad. There was a closed door on the right wall.

Straight through the living room was an open kitchen, there was an abundance of counter space all along the walls with a reasonably sized table in the middle surrounded by chairs. The color theme seemed to be stainless steel, red and black, as the entire kitchen seemed to be adjourned with the colors. The area had one closed door in the far right corner and an open one, that held a bathroom, in the front right corner. There was also a sliding glass door that lead to an impressive back yard and deck.

The bathroom off the kitchen was significantly larger than those Dean was used to in motels, the colors in there were white and light blue. The bath tub was in the left corner, next to it the shower stall, both very spacious, in the far left corner. Across from the shower was a long granite counter with a sink in the middle, next to it was the toilet. Straight across from the door was a long rack holding towels, washrags, various different soaps, and enema gear. There wasn’t much on the counters other than hand soap and a toothbrush holder. Dean thought the bathroom was the most impressive one he had seen ever, even more so than the ones in the Fae clubs he had stayed at in the past. The entire house, so far, was warm, inviting, and gave off this feel of _Sam_ that just made it seem safe.

“So? How do you like it?” Sam asked form his place in the living room, he must have just been watching Dean explore.

The smaller man turned toward the taller one, “Sammy, this place is so awesome. How do you even have this? You have only been coming here for the last seven or so years right?”

Sam approached Dean and slid an arm around the blonde’s waist, “the first time I came here was when there was a demon using Seelie Fae portals to take humans from the Human Realm to the Fae Realm to torture and kill. I followed it here and exercised it, the Fae King felt the commotion and came to investigate. He saw that I got rid of the demon and told me I was welcome here, whenever I wanted to come I could. He also asked me if I would work for him, since Fae aren’t really fighters he said that he would pay me a couple thousand dollars in Fae money for each Unseelie being I killed. By the time two years had passed I had been spending more time hunting in the Fae Realm than I had been spending in the Human Realm. With all the money I had collected I wanted to make myself a comfortable place to stay for when I was here. Over the years I have upgraded and made it the place of my dreams. You will like it to D., I designed a lot of the place with you in mind.”

Dean smiled and kissed Sam lightly, shock still evident in his own system, “Sammy, when was all that? Stanford? You met the King!?”

“Yeah, first year of Stanford I saw the demon case and decided that since it was in the city I would take care of it. It all escalated from there. And yeah, Oberon and I are pretty good friends.”

“Dude, you’re so much less of a geek than I originally thought.”

Sam laughed and hugged him closer, “we should talk about hunting, now that we are sort of on the subject. I want us to stay here from now on, we can hunt here for the most part, Oberon will continue to pay for us taking out any monsters we run across or he points out. We will still stay in touch with Bobby, Ellen, and Cas and help them if they need it but I would like us to slow down and just be here. We won’t stop hunting but we can talk longer breaks in between each hunt and if anyone in the Human Realm needs us we will go, but if not we should stop seeking out hunts there.”

Dean thought for a second about Sam’s idea, “I agree with most of that, we can stay here for the most part, hunt here and earn money, but I don’t want to only go back to Bobby and Ellen when they need us, can we just go visit them, no hunt involved a couple times a month?”

Sam nodded, “sure, that sounds good. Now for the last big thing I want to hash out tonight, our behavior. When we are hunting I want you to be Dean, my brother, my equal. No question about that, but when we are here and not hunting I want you my sub.”

The older sibling furrowed his brows, “when you say you want me to be your sub you don’t mean I have to crawl around, ask to speak, and ask to pee all day right?”

The larger man kissed Dean’s forehead, “no, I mean I want you to do all your assigned chores, follow the rules we will lay out, wear whatever plug or ring I ask, and just let me handle everything. You don’t have to ask permission for silly little things, you don’t have to kneel at all really, unless we are in the play room or have other people around, you can choose your own clothes, when I let you wear them, and you can talk just as we are now. I want you to be my happy ad relaxed sub, that won’t happen with you if I micromanage everything you do.

Dean was so happy as it was, he must have been dreaming, this isn’t the kind of thing that happened to him, he didn’t get everything he wanted, he didn’t deserve that. Bit here he was, cuddled close to Sam, setting up a contract that he was sure would have him balanced out emotionally and physically in no time with the Dom he was in love with. “Sammy, I am so on board with all of that; your idea of a sub, living here, hunting here, going there and hunting if someone asks for help, going to visit Bobby in the salvage yard and Ellen at the Roadhouse, I love it.”

“I’m glad D., I want us to be happy. This will make us happy, I know it.”

“Yeah, it will Sammy.”

“Do you want to go see upstairs now?”

“Yes, I wanna see the toy room and play room you told me about.”

Sam

The younger Hunter lead Dean up the stairs with a hand on the small of his back, he knew that his new sub would love it up here. The toy room had everything any sub could ever dream of, including an endless supply of things to put in his ass that Sam knew felt extremely good. Sam also knew that Dean would be thrilled with the hot tub he had installed in the bathroom inside the play room. He would probably be indifferent about the dressing room as he wasn’t fond of role playing, and Sam hoped that he would find the safe room comforting. Sam also hoped Dean would be okay with the bedroom that was going to be his after they designed it to the older sibling’s liking.

“What room do you want to see first?” Sam asked the green eyed blond

Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “take a guess Sammy, which room do you think I want to see first?”

Sam rolled his eyes and lead them down the hallway, “toy room it is.”

The larger man watched as Dean explored the room, there were shelves along the walls that held all kinds of fun things like a variety of gags, bondage rope, blind folds, play collars, pain play toys, and hand cuffs. In the middle of the room there were little tables holding fancy glass instruments like dildos, butt plugs and anal beads. There were coat racks holding long thin chains, chastity belts and leashes. Lastly, there was a large cylinder shaped wardrobe that held dozens of different sizes, shapes, types and weight butt plugs, dildos, and ureteral sounding instruments. A Dean heaven.

“Oh my God, Sammy. We need to use all of this, every one, accept for the sounding stuff. I’m not too sure about all that. But the other stuff! Oh my… how about tonight? Can we use something from here tonight? Can I pick it out? I want the beads there, see?” Dean rambled excitedly.

Sam was happy to see Dean approved of everything he had for them to use, but tonight he wanted it to be just them for their first time officially together as a Dom/sub pair. “We can definitely use those beads Dean, but not tonight. Tonight I want it to just be us, I’m going to take you for real for the first time. I know I’m a little sappy but I want it to be special, our first time together as a pair. My first time inside you.”

Dean’s smile was shy and pleased, “yeah Sammy, I want it to be special too. Just you and me.”

Sam crossed the small distance between the two and nuzzled his brother’s cheek, “good, I like it when you’re happy and I can tell you are. Don’t ever stop showing me emotion like this Dean, now that I can see you without your usual mask, I don’t ever want to go back to not knowing how you feel all the time.”

“I’ll try Sammy, I’m just scared that you will see something you don’t like, think I’m weak.” Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist.

“I could never see you as anything other than the strongest man alive, Dean, not ever.”

Dean held tightly onto Sam, the younger hunter loved to see his sibling show emotion whether it was physically or verbally. The Dom tilted his sub’s chin up and pressed their lips together, not exactly roughly but with enough force to carry his promise over. He knew it was successful when the other man went relaxed against him and parted his lips, inviting Sam in. The brunette wasn’t one to pass up wonderful opportunities, he took up his soulmate’s offer and licked into his mouth, he investigated every crevice in the moist cavern. One hand slid up Dean’s body, touching everything he could along the way, and held the older man’s cheek while the other slunk under the blonde’s shirt. He touched as much as Dean as he could, he dominated his mouth, he tried to learn as much about the other’s reactions to the stimulation Sam was dealing out, he wanted to convey his love, lust, trust and every other emotion he possibly could.

The younger hunter knew Dean received his message, he tangled his tongue with Sam’s, he wound one arm around his neck and used the other to hold Sam as close to him as he possibly could. They moaned and pressed their groins together, feeling the arousal they sparked within each other, wanting to be able to touch more with less barriers, wishing to reach the main event, knowing it wasn’t going to be anything other than fantastic. The larger man groaned as he felt Dean trail his hand from the back of his neck down his pecks and abs to the bulge in the front of Sam’s jeans.

“Sammy, I love the cabin so far” pant, “I really do, but” huff, “can we please go down to your room,” gasp, “and get this party started for real?”

Sam didn’t say a word, he hooked his hands under Dean’s thighs and lifted him up, the blond got the idea and wrapped his bowed legs around his Dom’s waist. He carried the blond from the toy room, down the stairs, across the living room, through the kitchen, into his own room and dropped him on the king that was covered with dark purple blankets. Sam herded Dean up until he had the sub beneath him at the top of the bed then, finally, their mouths connected again with even more passion than before. The younger sibling began to ruck up his soul mate’s shirt, said man sat up enough to let Sam remove it. He didn’t let the chance to explore more of his older brother’s body go to waste, he ran his calloused hands across every valley, plane, and hill that the other’s upper body possessed. He kissed down the sub’s neck and trailed light pecks along the arching body under him until he reached a nipple, he swirled his tongue around the rosy bud and sucked as Dean arched up, crying out his name. Sam didn’t stop, he lapped the bud, lightly nipped it and sucked on it some more before moving to repeat his ministrations on its twin, all while the older man moaned, groaned and called his name.

Dean canted his hips into Sam’s stomach, he held the larger male’s hair in a death grip, he squirmed and arched underneath him. Every movement and sound the blond made was a wave of need that hit Sam like a ton of bricks, his cock was trying to burn a hole through his jeans, it was so full, hot and ready to just be inside Dean. Where ever the older hunter touched upon the canvas of the larger man’s body left tingles that wreaked havoc on Sam’s control over his body.

“Dean, the rest of these clothes need to go _now_ or I’m not responsible for what happens to them.” Sam huffed into Dean’s ear as the need escalates with every one of the older sibling’s actions.

Dean

It took him longer than he would have liked to processes his Dom’s demand, but when he finally did, Dean was happy to oblige. He tore off his pants, then moved to Sam’s clothes and helped remove those too and finally, they were naked. Dean was so overwhelmed with arousal, he couldn’t string a sentence together, all he could focus on was the unbearable surplus of pleasure that had taken up residence between his thighs. The entire surface of his skin had shards of pleasure cutting through to his bones, he had waited years to have Sam over him, and here he was.

“Oh God, Sammy, inside me please! Sammy, Sir, I need you inside me!” Dean squirmed around, and tried to focus enough to get what he need across to his Dom.

One of Sam’s hands left him, “okay Dean, time to open you up, get you ready to take me. Do you want that Dean?” Sam circled around Dean’s pucker with a suddenly lubed fingertip, the smaller man keened, “do you want to have my gigantic cock in that little hole Dean?” Dean felt the digit dip into him.

“Yes! Sammy, Sir, please! Please!” Dean arched, trying to get more of finger in him, he wanted more, he needed more. The blond clung to Sam’s shoulders as the finger sunk in all the way, he needed more though. His senses were alight with Sam, who had one finger pumping into Dean and the other hand wrapped around his cock. “Sam! More, more please!” Another finger joined alongside the first.

Suddenly the world around Dean faded away until all that was left was the pure pleasure surging in and out of his ass. His hole was stretching open and there wasn’t a feeling he loved more than that, he didn’t think it could get better, then Sam added another finger. He was sure he was begging and babbling but he didn’t hear a thing he said, his attention was on the fingers scissoring inside him, his walls were being spread open to accommodate his Dom’s fingers, and soon, his cock. The pleasure that had been building within him was now beginning to ooze out of him, all he needed was a little more of anything Sam would give him and he would burst into a million billion little pieces of arousal. The red hot pleasure gallivanting in his ass was suddenly more, there were four fingers now and that was all it took, that extra stretch. He screamed as the ocean inside him rushed out through his cock.

His orgasm had stars dancing through his head and branding every spot that Sam touched on him. There wasn’t a better feeling, there couldn’t be. Dean was sure there couldn’t be anything better than the larger man’s calloused fingers sinking in deep, pulling out slowly, spreading his rim and ghosting just past his prostate. Or so he thought, until those fingers disappeared mid-orgasm and replaced with the blunt head of Sam’s cock. The rod pushed inside Dean with one long thrust, spreading him open, brutalizing his prostate, sinking in so far Dean was sure he could feel Sam in the back of his throat, slowly pulling out till all that was left was the mushroom head and thrusting back in. Dean hadn’t even finished orgasming and he could already feel another one building in the small of his back.

Dean wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and pulled him down on him faster, he wanted more, he wanted it harder, he wanted it faster, he wanted Sam to claim him. Somehow, Sam must have read his thoughts because he went from slow and torturous pulls of his cock to fast, deep and hard jabs that hit his prostate again and again.

“Come on Dean, you can come again, I know you can. You’re going to come again when I fill you with my seed. You’re going to scream my name as I pump you full of my essence while your own release paints us white again.” Dean clawed at Sam’s back, arching as the younger man thrusted inside and stayed firmly lodged deeply into him and began to grind in circles, his cock dragging over his walls, stretching him more, never moving off his prostate. He didn’t wait until he came to scream Sam’s name, he did right then and there as the white hot pleasure of having his Dom’s huge member scrape all pretense of control from him until all that was left was the eager to please sub.

He really couldn’t say he was surprised when Sam had growled, “come now, Mine, now.” And Dean did as he was told without a thought. He had always been eager to please Sam, he thought as what was left of the world dimmed into nothing, this was no different.

Sam

All he could do was pant and hang onto Dean as he finished coming, spirting everything he had into his now unconscious brother. That was an unquestionable success, Dean had let go for real and Sam couldn’t have hoped for better results. He reached over to the bedside table, took out a butt plug slightly bigger than his dick, slicked it up with silicone based lube, gently pulled out of his sub and carefully pushed the plug into his puffy, pink and used hole before any of his come could seep out. Hopefully Dean liked being plugged as much as he said he did, Sam couldn’t see a time in the near future where his blond wouldn’t have something substantially sized in his ass for more than the time it takes for him to get an enema or go to the bathroom.

Sam sat back on the bed and just looked at his peaceful brother; all the lines were gone from his face, his lips were red and full, his glorious chest was covered in two loads of his own come. His thighs were splayed open with his soft cock resting on the crease between his leg and hip and just below his balls was the base of the rubber plug that held Sam’s come in him and kept his swollen rim pried open. The younger hunter had never seen anything more beautiful.

He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a shirt that he then used to clean up the come all over Dean, it was a shame to wash away the art, but his brother’s comfort was more important. Sam knew that dried come wasn’t pleasant and he wanted his precious sub to sleep as long as he could, he was still recovering from their stint of hunting, Sam knew. The ever present dark smudges under Dean’s beautiful green eyes were fading but not gone and Sam planned to make sure he slept as much as he could until the shadows disappeared.

Sam dropped the dirty shirt in the hamper on the other side of the bed before he worked he blankets out from under his brother and spread the warmth over the two of them. He cuddled up to Dean, wrapping an arm around his chest and pulling him closer until his chest was flushed with the smaller man’s back. Sam inhaled the scent of Dean and his whole body relaxed into sleep. Dean was there, Dean was happy, Dean was safe, Dean was his and he didn’t have to worry. They would take care of everything else tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished, all I have to do is edit the last two chapters and post them. I am onto the second one, any kinks you want to see? Tell me in a comment or message. Kudos are great and very appreciated, comments are always welcome. I hope you like the story and are happy to hear the second one is in the planning stage already!


	6. Chapter 6

Dean

When his eyes finally flicked open it was purely because his body didn’t need any more rest, not because there was a monster to hunt, a pain in his bowls, an angel standing over him, or even because the sun was shining in his eyes. That practically never happened to a hunter, let alone Dean. He stretched his arms above his head and sat up in the bed, Sam’s bed he remembered, and surveyed the room. Sam wasn’t there, the smell of bacon and French toast cooking kept him from worrying, the blackout curtains had been pulled shut, the only light came from a dim lamp on the bedside table. The next thing Dean saw was the huge book cases covering the wall across from the bed, it spanned the entire wall and it was full, very Sammy. The carpet looked plush and it was white, contrasting the dark purple walls and comforter well, the bedside table was the same type of wood as the book cases. It had two drawers, one was slightly open unveiling all kinds of fun things like lube, a small plug, cuffs, a blindfold and a gag. The wall to his right housed the door, which was cracked open, and a dresser.

The best feature of the room was the left wall; big bay windows covered in heavy curtains, and around the windows were framed pictures of all shapes and sizes. There were pictures of people Dean knew like himself, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Dad, Mom, Jess, even Cas, and there were pictures of people he had never met like a broad, brown-eyed brunette that stood a little shorter than Sam and a small blond with purple eyes. Dean loved the room, he was glad to be sharing it with Sam from now on.

The bacon smelled too good for Dean to continue his investigation, he moved to get up only to freeze when he felt a zing up his spine from his ass. The blond knew what it was right away, the thickness and length were wonderful, he felt every centimeter or space the plug took up as he stood up. Sam must have put it in while he was asleep, Dean felt himself relax as the mass inside him kept him spread, full, and slightly achy from the night before. He couldn’t have felt more at ease unless he was in Sam’s arms.

Soon he would be, Dean practically floated across the room, opened the door all the way and walked right over to where Sam was setting two plates at the table, stacked high with food. His Dom was wearing only a pair of sweat pants, leaving his chest wonderfully bare. The thought of what Sam was dressed in reminded Dean that he was naked, standing in the middle of Sam’s kitchen, and cold. He rubbed his arms as the larger man settled his warm gaze on his body.

“Good morning D., you sleep okay? Breakfast is ready.” The brunette conquered the space between them and hugged Dean to him, he felt the larger man’s lips on his temple.

Dean sighed contently, “I slept great, and I’m starving. Do you have any clothes that will fit me though?”

Sam rubbed his chin over the top of his head as he spoke, “I do have clothes for you here, and that reminds me, we have to go to our motel after we eat and get our stuff. Our duffels and Baby.”

“Okay, after we eat. Take me to my clothes?” Dean hummed.

Sam sighed dramatically, “I like you naked though, but fine. Whatever you want D.”

The blond couldn’t help but smile, “turn up the heat and I wouldn’t mind being naked, I’m cold.”

Sam nodded, “I will, follow me. You have your own room for if you need time alone or space, it’s upstairs, first door on the right.” Dean followed his little brother up to his room, hoping he didn’t ever need space from Sam but liking the fact he could have it if he wanted. “Here we are D., the closet and dresser are full of clothes for you from hunting suits to pajamas. I guessed on the coloring and decoration, so if you don’t like it we can change it.”

Dean just blinked at the space in awe, the walls all off-white accept for the one across from the door that was dark green, the carpet was white too. The queen bed was straight across from the door, the bedding was white, black, grey and green plaid, he had a night stand with a small lamp and radio on it too. The closet was on the left wall along with the dresser, on said dresser there was a good sized flat screen. Dean turned to the opposite wall and saw the shelves, most of them were naked but there were little odds and ends on some of them like a little yo-yo, a framed picture of himself, Sammy and Bobby, a mini version of Baby, and a statue of two dream catchers wound together.

He had never had a bedroom before, he had never had a home before, he never knew how much it would mean to him to have those things. “Thank you Sammy, for having a room all set of for me. I love it, it’s perfect.”

Sam sighed in relief, “good, the shelves are for you to fill but I did my best on the rest. Clothes are in the dresser and closet.”

The older hunter turned to his Dom and gave him a hug before opening the dresser and pulling out a t-shirt and sweat pants. “Okay, time for breakfast. I’m hungry. And make sure you turn up the heat.”

The taller man smiled at him, “let’s eat, I’ll bump it up to sixty-eight for you on the way to the kitchen.”

Dean nodded as he made his bee-line for the bigger of the two plates of French toast and bacon, he grabbed the syrup off the table and slathered his toast in it. He absent-mindedly smiled as the plug jostled inside him, once again reminding him he was now owned by Sam and Sam meant safety and love. Dean couldn’t remember ever being this happy before, as he ate his breakfast he tried to remember ever feeling so satisfied and content, but came up with nothing.

“Food good?” Sam sat across from Dean and tangled their legs together as he too began to eat.

“Delicious, didn’t know you could cook Sammy.” The blond smiled at his brother over a fork full of French toast.

“Titania taught me how, she said that I was almost the whole package; tall, hot, perfect hair, polite, caring and badass. All I needed was cooking skills.” Sam grinned, he held a piece of bacon in his hand and brought it to his mouth.

The older sibling furrowed his brows, “Titania? Who is that?”

“Oberon, the King of the Fae, saw me kill the demon I was hunting the first time I got here and he took me to his castle to eat in thanks. He said that if I would stay in contact with him somehow then he would call on me whenever there was a disturbance here, if I took care of it he would pay me in Fae money. Titania is Oberon’s wife, while I was trying to prove myself she helped me out a lot with the Fae customs and laws so I didn’t make a fool of myself. I proved my loyalty and they made me a Guardian. I bought this cabin the very next day and Titania helped me furnish it.”

“I knew Oberon was the King and I knew you were getting payed to hunt here, but I didn’t know that the Head Honcho was hitched or that you were BFF’s with her. And I have no idea what a Guardian is.”

“A Fae Guardian is a person that the King entrusted with the Keys to the Kingdom, literally, I have a skeleton key that will open every public door in this realm. When I hunt here I don’t have to lie about who I am or beak into places, they let me in and tell me what I need to know, they want the thing I’m trying to kill to be caught just as much as I do.”

“That sound awesome bro, will I be a Guardian too?”

“Not right off the bat, you will have to earn it like I did. I don’t doubt you will though, I have told Oberon and Titania a lot about you. They know I love you and trust you so they will give you the benefit of the doubt, after we get everything sorted out and my collar on you I will take you to meet them.”

“Cool, will they know I’m yours?”

“If you’re comfortable with them knowing, then yes.”

“Good, I want it to be public here, I don’t want to have to hide us all the time.”

“Then we won’t, I would love it if everyone knew you’re mine.”

“Me too, when are we going to take care of the motel room, Baby, Bobby and Ellen?”

“We can go change, get all our stuff from the motel and bring it here. After we can go back and get Baby, bring her back here, get all but our hunting stuff out of her, then we can go to Bobby’s and explain. After Bobby is taken care of, Ellen.”

“Sound like a plan. Ima’ go get dressed and ready to go.”

“Get the clothes you want then come into the bathroom okay? I’ll teach you how to use the shower in there.”

“Gotcha’ Sammy.”

Dean left the table and went up to his room and sorted through his dresser until he found a pair of dark jeans, blue jersey boxers, a white t-shirt, and a red, black, and white plaid flannel. He hummed happily as he carried his clothes down the stairs and into the bathroom where Sam was waiting for him, he hoped the plug would get to stay in, it made him feel good, safe and full.

The larger man turned toward him and smiled, “so for the shower you turn the knob left for hit water and right for cold, and to adjust the water pressure you turn the shower head left and right too. There is shampoo, body wash, and bars of soap in the little closet there and towels are folded up on the rack inside the closet. Use whatever you need.”

“Okay Sammy, thanks.”

Sam began to walk out, “oh! And Dean take that plug out and wash yourself out with the little nozzle next to the faucet okay? Put the plug in the sink.”

Dean’s shoulders drooped, “alright.”

The brunette grinned, “don’t worry Dean, after you dry off but before you dress, come into my room. I’ll have another plug and lube ready for me to put in you. Don’t expect to be empty longer than a half hour or so for the foreseeable future.”

The older man’s smile was back full force. “I like the sound of that Sammy.”

“Mmmhmm, take all the time you need in here.” He kissed the blonde’s forehead before heading out and shutting the door behind him.

Dean turned on the water, toyed with the water pressure, took the shampoo and body wash out of the closet, reluctantly removed the plug sitting snuggly inside him, placed it in the sink and stepped under the spray of water. He groaned and just enjoyed the feel of the water of a few minutes before he got down to business. The body wash was used first to clean the older hunter’s body from his neck to his toes, then he shampooed his hair and rinsed all the soap off of himself. It was the best shower he had ever had, no doubt.

Next came the nozzle, he flicked the little switch on it so a weak stream of water flowed out of it, then he took the nozzle and pushed it into his ass. His back arched as the warm water washed over his sensitive walls removing any lube or come he had left in him. It felt glorious and Dean never wanted to stop it, but if he didn’t then he wouldn’t get a new plug inside him. That wasn’t an option, Dean left the shower, turned off the water, and opened the closet, removed a big fluffy towel. He dried himself off in the steamy bathroom, contemplating the last few days.

 He was so content, extremely well rested, without a stiff muscle in his body and he didn’t want it to be any other way. Sam was so good to him thus far and he knew they had nowhere to go but up. They would talk to Bobby and Ellen, get them to understand that they were together, Dean wouldn’t lie to them anymore. Sam would agree and if not, Dean knew his newly acquired puppy eyes would work on his Dom like a charm. After that they would talk about the rules Dean had to follow, his chores and his routine. He would have stability and love, they wouldn’t have to lie on hunts anymore, he would be able to be himself and not the untouchable, macho older brother he pretended to be.

They wouldn’t have to worry about the angels anymore, they could figure out a way to prevent Lucifer from rising themselves. The demons could fuck themselves, Sammy wasn’t theirs anymore so they couldn’t feed him blood and try to get him to do stupid suicidal things anymore. They were free. Dean left the bathroom with those thoughts on his mind and wrapped himself around Sammy in his bedroom.

“Whoa D., are you alright?” Sam invited Dean into his arms and rubbed a hand up his naked back.

He nodded into the brunette’s chest, “yeah Sammy, just thinking that I already love our new setup. No more angels, no more demon blood, no more Lilith, no more Alistair just you, me, our monster of the week, Bobby and Ellen. I’ve wanted it to be like this for a long time and never thought I would have it, now I do and it’s all hitting me.”

Sam guides him to the bed and sits down before settling Dean over his lap kneeling, with one leg on either side of the larger man’s thighs. The blond let himself be guided into whatever position his Dom wanted. “I love you Dean, always, and it means a whole lot to me that you are happy here with me.”

After a few minutes Dean sat up from the younger hunter’s lap, “okay Sammy, where do you want me?”

Sam scooted off the bed, “lay your chest on the bed, stick your ass out and spread your legs.” Dean did as he was told. “This is what you are going to do after every time you shower alone; put the old plug in the sink, wash out your hole, come in here, assume this position.” The blond nodded his head in understanding. “I will always have something ready for you in here whether I picked it out or you did before the shower, what I’m going to do is make sure everything looks okay back here, lube you up and the toy, then put it in you.”

Dean felt nimble fingers pull his rim back open gently and poke around, Dean couldn’t help but squirm around a little bit as his cock twitched, it felt good. The hands were gone for a few seconds but came back to his ass and rubbed lube around his rim before pushing into him, spreading the lube. He had melted into the sheets by the time Sam pushed in a plug that stretched him and filled him in the best way possible.

The sub moaned as he stood, “it’s bigger than the last one. Feels good.”

The brunette hummed, “I thought it would be best to increase the size by a little bit every day. So the length of this one is five and a forth inch while the diameter is two inches.”

“I am so on board with this Sammy, you have no idea.”

“Good, I’m glad. Now time for you to go get dressed.” Sam herded him out of the room, Dean went with no problem. He was full and stretched because of Sam, that was all he needed.

Sam

Dressed in blue jeans, a tee and a flannel Sam exited the bedroom and thought up a portal for himself and Dean to get back to the motel room with. This was another perk of being a Guardian, he could create a portal to anywhere in both the Human and Fae Realms.

Dean walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, “I don’t know how you do that Sam, but it’s cool.”

He smiled at his older brother, “it’s a Guardian thing.”

Dean nodded, “to the motel?”

“Yep.”

They stepped through the door and the cabin was gone, replaced with their old motel room. They both immediately started to pack up their stuff into the duffels and went down to check out. The two of them were just about to walk back through the portal to their cabin when Cas appeared in the room.

“Where have you two been? I couldn’t sense you anywhere on Earth.” The angel’s deep gravelly voice questioned.

“Nowhere that is any concern of yours,” Dean answered, voice strong with Sam at his side.

“Fine. Come, there is a Seal close by that you need to protect.” Cas approached the brothers, both stepped back before Cas could make contact with their temples.

“No Cas, we’re done with this, the apocalypse is between demons and angels, no hunters fit into that equation. You and the God Squad can figure it out, I’m not Heaven’s puppet and Sam isn’t Hell’s.” Dean’s tone broke no argument and carried their truth. Sam wasn’t going to be manipulated by anyone ever and the only person who could control Dean was him.

“We need your help Dean. You can’t just not help us, it’s God’s will.” The angel’s feathers were ruffled.

Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “that’s not what you were saying when you said that you raised me from the pit and that you could put me back in.”

Sam’s head whipped from Dean to Castiel, “you said what to him?” The intent in his voice was deadly.

The blond placed a hand on his chest, “it’s fine now Sam. We’re not going to be hanging around long enough for you to figure out how to kill him. We gotta take this stuff home, get Baby and see Bobby and Ellen.”

Sam growled at the angel but didn’t advance on him, “let’s go then D.” The older hunter glared at the trench coated angel before following Sam through the portal, back into their living room.

Sam sent Dean to unpack his duffel in his room while Sam did the same in his. The brunette only had clothes in is bag and he didn’t trust any of it to actually be clean so it all went into the hamper next to his bed. He hoped that the angels really could handle Lilith but he didn’t plan on going to help them, not after Cas and Uriel failed to protect Dean from Alistair. Dean was physically healed from the experience but he still had nightmares about it. Sam shook his head, now wasn’t the time to think about any of that, they had a car to obtain.

They did go get Baby, not an angel in sight, Dean rubbed her hood, cooed and kissed the steering wheel when they got in.

“Dude. It’s been like two days, not two years, since we were in Baby, relax.” Sam smiled and rolled his eyes as Dean shot him the middle finger.

“Bobby’s about six hours away, wanna drive or are you gonna do your Guardian hocus-pocus?” The blond asked as he pulled out of the motel’s lot.

“Let’s just drive, portals that big are hard to make.”

“We are going to take Baby with us to the cabin right?”

“Of course D., wouldn’t separate you from your child for longer than I have too.”

“Sammy, I love you more than pie.”

“I love you too Dean, more than books.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter! Cas is a bitch to write when I need Sam and Dean to not like him. Anyway, In the third story I'm adding a girl, either Joanna Harvel or Claire Novak. Which would you guys prefer?  
> As always, kudos and comments are always welcome and wonderful to receive!


	7. Carry On Wayward Son

Dean

“What ‘chall doing here? Somethin’ wrong?” Bobby’s rough voice hollered from the porch as the siblings exited the Impala.

“Nah Bobby,” Sam said, approaching the man with Dean in tow.

“We just gotta talk to you.” Dean elaborated, if you could call it that.

Bobby scoffed, “’yall gotta _talk_ to me? Ya sure no one’s dead? Dying?”

The blond rolled his eyes, “nothing’s wrong, Sam and I just have to explain or new setup to you.”

“Inside then, boys. Lay it on me.” Bobby opened his front door, leading him and Sam in.

The brunette sat on the couch and Dean joined him, sitting much closer than he usually would have, while Bobby took a seat on the chair opposite them. “There has been a… development… between Dean and I-”

“’yer together then? Finally, took ya idjits long enough.” Bobby cut Sam off.

Both boys stared at him, awe painted on their expressions. “You knew? How? Finally? What the ever-loving fuck?” He vocalized his and Sam’s thoughts.

“You boys been pining after each other since Sam was eighteen. The goo-goo eyes you made at one another and hitting the shower after you sparred was very telling.” Bobby sat back in his seat, sawed-off at his side. He didn’t seem to see anything wrong with what he was saying.

“You don’t have a problem with this at all?” The brunette clasped his had with the blonde’s and raised them to show Bobby. “Not even a little? It’s incest, I didn’t think you would be so… okay with it.”

The senior hunter smiled at us, “you two are my boys, my adopted kids, I love ya’ too much to care. That don’t mean I wanna see a lot of it though, the hand holding is okay, cuddling is fine, I know Dean is a closet cuddler, and little pecks are fine. But boys, if you do any more than that where I can see ya’, I will be hosing you two down. Got it?”

The sibling looked at Bobby as though he had hung the moon, “got it.” They echoed.

“Was that it?” Their surrogate father asked, nothing showed on his face other than love and affection for them.

“Um no,” Dean spoke up. “We kinda live in a different realm now.”

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up, “’s’cuse me?”

“The Fae Realm, Dean and I are going to live there in my cabin and hunt there, if you need us you call, but there we will get paid, no angels, no Heaven, no Hell. We need that.” Sam explained.

“I’ve read ‘bout the Fae Realm, Oberon’s the king right?” Bobby nodded.

“Yeah, he and I are friends. After I gank a monster he pays me for my help.” The larger man said, still holding Dean’s hand.

“I suppose that’s good, ‘yall ain’t gonna disappear on me are ‘ya? I wanna see you both here at least one a month for a few days.” Bobby decided, he was taking everything surprisingly well in Dean’s opinion.

“Sure Bobby, we can swing that, no problem.” Dean confirmed.

“Good, now I got dinner on the stove, enough for all of us. Gonna stay the night?” Bobby asked as he stood, on his way to the kitchen.

“Dinner certainly, but then we’re going home. We can be back here tomorrow morning to say bye and get Baby, we are going to Ellen’s.” They said after a moment of silent communication.

“Gonna tell Ellen about this new plan of yours?” Carried from the kitchen to where Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch still.

“Yep, think she will take it as well as you did?” Dean asked, hope heavy in his voice.

“The part about you two being together? Yep. You will probably have to explain the Fae Realm thing in more detail for her, she probably never heard of it before.”

“Cool,” Sam and Dean sighed in relief. They had just dodged two bullets.

Dean looked over as he felt Sam slump over with a sigh of relief. He knew exactly how the larger man felt, he let go of Sam’s hand in favor of wrapping it around his muscular waist. The brunette followed him into the tangle of limbs and Dean felt him take a deep breath, nose in his hair. They relaxed against each other after getting comfortable on the couch, the movements made Dean’s plug known to him as it seemed to shift deeper into him causing a spark of pleasure to travel across his body and a wave of _Sam, loved, safe_ to crawl in between each of his cells and settle within his core.

Sam must have noticed him sprawl over his chiseled body and go limp because right afterward he whispered, “you weren’t kidding when you said that being full and stretched made you feel safe. Every time it moves in you, you go all floating on cloud nine.”

Dean nodded, “I associate the feeling with being yours and what that leads to so usually it goes plug moves, pleasure, Sam, Sam loves me, Sam will keep me safe, if Sam is here I can relax.”

The younger sibling tightened his arms around Dean and kissed his temple, “the fact that I can make you feel safe like that makes me want to preen because, if I can make you feel that I must have done something right.”

Bobby

He turned off the burners and made his way through the kitchen to get the boys for dinner, he was about to call them when he turned the corner and saw them cuddled up on the couch. Sam was on his back with Dean sprawled across his chest, their legs were wound together, Dean had one hand in Sam’s hair and the other settled on his chest, Sam had both arms wrapped around Dean’s back. They were a picture of content, happy and in love; the smaller of the two was whispering in the other’s ear, when he finished wat he was saying they both smiled and the larger one buried his nose in short, blond, spiky hair.

Bobby watched the scene with a smile, his boys were finally themselves, happy. They were his children as far as he was concerned, if they wanted to be more than brothers that was fine, whatever made them happy. He planned to stand by them and any decisions they made, wrong or right.

Satisfied by what he was seeing he called them, “come on boys, dinner time. Home-made minestrone soup.” His boys got up, hands clasped together, and sat down with him at the table. They told him what they planned to do in the other realm, they bickered like an old married couple, they played footsie under the table and they ate him out of house and home. Bobby wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Sam

Himself and Dean had just walked through a portal into their cabin. Both had light hearts and full stomachs, Bobby had taken everything so well. Sam couldn’t have even dreamt of a better outcome. Their surrogate father loved them and accepted them still, Dean had smiled more in the last three days than he had in the last three months and Sam had Dean as his sub, his lover. Everything was panning out all the sudden, whatever the reason for it was, he didn’t care.

“What do you want to do tonight D.? Nothing too in-depth, we have to go the Roadhouse tomorrow so we can’t have you is subspace tonight, don’t wanna cause a drop.” He draped an arm over Dean’s shoulders as the blond approached him.

“Can we… um… never mind. Whatever you want Sammy.” His sub refused eye contact, his feet suddenly very interesting.

Sam frowned, “D., you can tell me what you want. I won’t ever make fun of you or scorn you for what you ask for. I’ll do whatever I can to give you what you want.”

The smaller man shifted closer to Sam, there was a stretch of silence before the shy sub began to speak, “I want us to watch a movie and I wanna be sitting on your lap, I want your cock to be in my ass while we watch the movie. I don’t mean sex during the movie, I just want you in me the whole time. I just wanna cuddle and be full of you.”

Sam hugged Dean to him, “I can make that happen, you chose a movie on Netflix.”

The older hunter’s brows scrunched, “something funny? Action?”

The brunette smiled, “let’s go for something funny.”

The blond nodded at him. “Okay, how about the Rundown?”

“Sound perfect. Be right back.” The larger man kissed his brother’s forehead and turned to go to his room, from his bed he grabbed a fluffy blanket and carried it out to the couch.

Dean was already sitting down, searching Netflix for the movie, when Sam joined him on the couch. The movie was located and the blond pressed play, “naked cuddles right?”

The brunette wagged his eyebrows, “there are no better cuddles than naked cuddles.”

He watched as Dean stripped off his flannel, jeans, jersey boxers, and t-shirt when he was done the blond smiled and straddled Sam. He kissed his Dom and ran his hands under his shirts, the sub pealed him out of his clothes without any worry or fear of repercussion that sometimes colors his actions. Sam laid himself out on his back with a pillow behind his head, he squirmed around until he was comfortable, then waved Dean toward him.

“Let’s get that plug out, but first go into my room and get the thing of lube. I don’t want it to get to dry, it might hurt and you won’t like that at all.” Dean stood up, kissed him again and ran to his room for the requested item.

“Got it,” his blond held the lube out to him, Sam accepted it and squirted some on his flagged cock.

After he rubbed the lube over his shaft he looked up to Dean, “come on, turn around.”

The sub did as he was asked without a word, the larger man grasped the base of the plug from between the older hunter’s muscled cheeks, slowly pulled it out and watched the rim flutter, not used to being empty. Sam groaned right along with Dean at the sight, afterward he guided Dean down onto his lap and closed his eyes as his excited member was engulfed in the hot, tight heat. The blond relaxed into him and sighed contently as the younger sibling spread the blanket over them.

They were both comfortable as they were so close, cuddled together and connected intimately. The Rundown played in the background but through the whole movie Sam’s thoughts were on the man he loved, splayed out, pliant in his arms. He decided that after the movie with Dean being so relaxed he would get him in the bathtub, clean him up and use the treated enema on him. His sub would probably be reluctant at first but let Sam fill him up, hopefully the experience would wash away the negative feelings. One way or another, the blond would be getting a treated enema once a week.

The reason for that was that it, for one, would be more comfortable for Dean as they were going to do a lot of ass related things in the near future and not having any stool to expel would make things more fun and easier on him. Also, the second reason, the enema wasn’t just saline, it had Fae components as well that would, like the last one, prevent any cramps and, unlike the last one, would increase durability and elasticity of the tissue. Sam planned to give him one every week so as they graduated to larger toys Dean would have an easier time taking them and he wouldn’t get hurt. He had some very big toys that his brother would love if he was given the chance to enjoy himself.

Nothing too big was planned for the next couple days though, Sam was thinking that tomorrow would be all about depth. After they talked to Ellen he would get one of his silicone dildos, probably his eighteen inch, and see how much of it Dean could take. He didn’t want to do anything that would put his brother in subspace until the blond felt secure, meaning they needed to lay out the rules and get a routine set up for a few days, then they would do something in the playroom. So he guessed it would be in about a week that they do that, plenty of time to plan.

In another four or five weeks, after some basic training, Sam decided he was going to take Dean to Jamien’s club for their first outing with Dean as his sub and Sam as his Master. After that, provided Dean puts forth effort to be a good submissive, Sam would give his soulmate his collar.

Sam let himself drift, satisfied with his vague plan for the month. Dean was out cold on top of him, breathing deeply without any nightmares or even a battle of wills to stay awake. The movie wasn’t quite over but Sam turned it off, time to start the water for a bath. He, extremely carefully, got up with some maneuvering and headed toward the bathroom. First to go in the water was bubble bath followed by bath salt, next Sam took out the enema equipment and cleaned all of it, then he put together the saline mixture to put in the enema bag, lastly he hung the bag on the hook by the bath and went to go get Dean.

“Hey D., I got a bath ready for you. Let’s get you in there.” Sam kissed his sub awake prior to speaking.

The blonde’s lash fluttered, he raised himself from the couch and let his Dom get him settled in the bathtub with little fuss. The only grumbling was related to having nothing inside him, Sam had to admit, he loved sleepy and agreeable Dean.

Dean

Dean had been relaxed before he was guided into the bath, or so he thought, it wasn’t anything like the relaxation he was experiencing now. The hot water, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon, the dim lighting and Sam’s presents were a lethal mix that had him melt right into the tub. It was all very pleasant, until he saw the full enema bag hanging on the wall beside him.

Sam must have noticed his look of disgust aimed at the bagged abomination, “D., I know you don’t like enemas but it won’t be like the one a few days ago, it will feel good. I know you don’t like pain and I don’t ever want to cause you to hurt, so do you think I would do this if I wasn’t positive it wouldn’t hurt?”

He met Sam’s eyes and slowly shook his head, “you can do it, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it Sammy.”

His Dom’s hazel-green eyes lit up, “thank you D., can you get up on your hands and knees? I need to get at your wonderful little pucker to insert the tubing, after that you can move back into any position you want to be in while the bag empties.” Dean sluggishly rose to all fours and received a kiss to one of his cheeks before a little shuffling. Then there was a small tube being pushed into him, then the balloon on the end of the tube was pumped up. “okay baby, wanna get back to the way you were before?”

“Yeah Sammy, please.” He responded, Sam helped him move back around.

“Okay D, before I start the flow I’m going to go get your plug from the living room, bring it in here, clean it, and get it ready go in you again okay?” The brunette’s voice was very calm and soothing, he would have said yes to anything if it was spoken in that tone.

Dean watched Sam do just what he said he would and sit back on the ground next to the tub, he kissed his forehead as he leaned over and removed the clip keeping the mixture from passing through the tubing. The older hunter’s first reaction to the first gush of warm water was to wince, soon though the liquid flowing over his prostate and rushing deeply into him turned from uncomfortable to pleasing. It didn’t feel like it did before, nothing felt cramped, there were no spasms in his abdominal muscles, all he felt was the full feeling he cherished. It soon became so much more though, he wasn’t just full for eight or nine inches, he was full all through his bowels, it was fantastic. It only got better as more of the saline formula emptied into him, Dean was in Heaven. The warmth lit up nerve ending that had never been active for any good, _pleasurable,_ reason or it did. Then the stream of water stopped.

Dean whimpered, “more Sammy, I want more in me. Please.”

His brother smiled, “I told you that you would like this. We can do one more bag, but I don’t want to max you out tonight, I have a feeling that will send you right to subspace.”

“One more bag then, please.” He used his puppy eyes, they always worked.

Sam huffed, “those eyes, I’ll set up another bag.”

The blond hummed and laid back into the tub, listening to his Dom move around, becoming accustom to the alien, yet pleasurable, sloshing inside him as opposed to the painful sloshing of his last enema. Soon Sam was leaning over him and replacing the empty bag for a full one and once again the pressure inside him began to grow, spreading deeper all the time. When the saline mix got as deep as it could it started to stretch him out more, stretch places that had never been stretched. Dean knew right then that these pleasurable enemas had made his list of top five favorite thing in the world only below Sam, Baby, anal beads, and plugs.

When the second bag emptied Sam said nothing as he put all the enema stuff away, lifted one of his legs over the side of the tub, told him to clench closed, pulled the tubing out, told him to stay clenched and pushed the plug he had been wearing all day back into him. Dean’s eyes shot open and he arched as the unyielding rubber forced the ocean within him to stretch his silky walls more.

“How long can I keep this in me without any problems?” Dean questioned as his Dom lovingly washed him with a washcloth.

“This saline mixture’s main goal is to let the Fae ingredients seep into your walls to make your tissue’s ability to stretch increase. It does empty any waste you have in you out but it’s not the main goal, more of a side effect, so the longer it’s in you the better. The longer you let it sit the more Aloe, Ilikerios and Genophaine your rectal walls absorb. That means you can keep it in as long as you feel comfortable.” The younger male explained.

Dean rolled his eyes with a grin, Sammy, always a nerd. “what are Ilikerios and Genophaine? And can I keep it in me until morning?”

The brunette put the rag down and grabbed a towel, “they are plants of Fae origin that are known for keeping skin, inside and out, healthy, smooth and stretchy. And yeah, we can let it out in the morning when I give you your larger butt plug.”

Sam held out the plush white towel and Dean hauled himself up and out of the tub all in one go, practically falling into the larger man’s arms as the liquid inside him sloshed around and shifted when he did. His Dom held all of his weight as he groaned through a full body shiver.

When he was able to open his eyes he looked up to Sam’s face, it was clouded with pleasure, “we are definitely going to explore this more when we can do more in-depth scenes. For now though, we are going to go to bed and after we empty you out in the morning I’m going to slide in and fuck you silly.”

The blond whined, it was going to be a long, torturous night.

…

He had been right; it was just that. By morning he had moved so he was spread eagle on his stomach, enticing Sam into playing around with his rim and using the plug to make the saline mixture slosh inside him until the blond woke with a raging hard on. Dean turned around in the bed and wrapped is legs around Sam’s waist, the larger male picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. His Dom wanted inside him as soon as possible, that meant it was time to empty out so his Master could fill him back up and Dean was completely on board with that idea.

The sub was left alone after a steamy kiss to take care of the enema and shower quickly. He wasted no time on the tasks cleaning himself as fast as he could, rinsing out his hole after expelling the enema and washing the important spots like his armpits and groin before he got out. He had barely dried himself off when he deemed himself ready to go and have his fun with Sammy. All he could think about was the fact that he hadn’t orgasmed yesterday and while Sam had been in him for the movie they had not had real sex, time to redeem that.

The second he walked back into the bedroom Sam had him pinned up against the wall, devouring his mouth. Dean let him, opened his mouth and let his Dom do whatever he wanted. Sam was hard lines and curves, bare chested, aggressive all the while he was conscious of the blonde’s responses to his stimulation. When they moved over to the bed the larger man tossed him into the middle of it, he scrambled up on to all fours, stuck out his ass, let his shoulders drop to the purple covers, spread his knees and bared his twitching hole for the other man to do as he pleased with.

While he knew whatever Sam decided to do would feel great he wasn’t prepared for just how great it felt to have his cheeks spread even more followed by his Dom’s deep gravelly voice say, “oh D., this little pucker is so pretty. Rosy pink, furled up, twitching or me.” He felt warm breath blow over his crack and arched his back with a cry of pleasure as that breath was replaced with a tongue. “It even tastes good babe, tastes fresh. You know I can’t get enough of fresh tasting things.” Strong hands kept his cheeks wide open as his lover rotated between long hard licks straight over his hole and little kitten licks around it. Dean was whimpering and squirming the entire time, each time the warm, wet tongue made contact he felt his hole spasm and his cock harden even more, getting ready for an orgasm. “You’re still so loose too, haven’t been empty for more than half an hour or so in days, I can just slip my thumbs in you like so,” he arched his back as Sam did just that, “and pry you open.”

The stretch on his rim was what finally did him in, “Sammy, please, in me! Get in me now, Sammy! Please!”

“What’s that Dean? Want me to plug you up now? That’s too bad, I thought we were going to have some more fun.” The Dom teased as he dipped his lubed fingers in Dean, never giving him more than two at a time.

The blond almost had a meltdown from the words, “no Sammy, in me! Please, in me now!”

He heard a chuckle through his haze of want, “okay babe, I got you. Relax.”

When Dean finally felt the mushroom head of his Master’s cock penetrate his greedy opening he almost went limp. The pulsing member filled him up until he was feeling the pleasure overload in his toes, every rock from Sam sent Dean into a spiral of _more, more, more_ and _wanna come now, wanna come right now_. The brunette seemed to be on the same page because he laid himself out over Dean, covering completely and began to thrust in earnest. The sub couldn’t say he remembered what happed after that exactly, but he knew it was nothing short of mind blowing and most certainly ended with come filling his ass.

After they spent a few minutes recovering Sam sat up, grabbed today’s butt plug, lubed it up, lifted one of Dean’s legs and pushed the plug in without any sort of prep. He didn’t need any, it was definitely a stretch for him but he liked that. Once he was really filled up with both a plug and his Dom’s come he scooted off the bed and, due to his subby afterglow, let Sam help him dress. They still had to go to Ellen’s.

“Ready?” The brunette asked.

“Yeah, let’s get this show on the road.” He responded while following his younger brother to the door, that he was now accustomed to appearing out of nowhere, to Bobby’s. They had to say bye and take Baby so they could get to the Roadhouse, after they accomplished that goal the siblings could finally talk about their relationship. What was expected of Dean, the rules, their goals and all the other things they had been putting aside in favor of keeping their makeshift family in the loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of the first story but don't worry! I'm already working on the second one! There will be a lot more of a real BDSM type relationship between the boys but no hunt in it. The third is probably going to be about their first hunt with the changed relationship. I hope that everyone got something out of the story so far and are looking forward to seeing it turn into a series for real!   
> Kudos are fantastic and comments are welcome!  
> Thank you for being such a great audience!


End file.
